Divergent Prestigious High
by JSIAH02
Summary: Tris was that new girl. Sitting in the corner under an oak tree with an occasional stare at her wondering who she was. Except for one. Four, sitting with that group. The popular one. The one that everyone wanted to get into. His gaze was glued to her. Those striking faint blue eyes, the golden hair that fell over her book as she read.
1. The Start

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**AN: I'm going to get started what I've been wanting to do for ages. I have had many tries of this and hopefully this will go more sucessful from being more experienced with Fanfiction and reading more romantic books.**

It was the first day of school for the famous millionaire designer, Natalie Prior and famous millionaire business man, Andrew Prior's, daughter. Her name was Tris Prior. An innocent-looking girl with a shy personality to new people. Terrible at making friends. Though this girl on the inside was a great boxer, ice-skater and cheerleader. That also made her an amazing ice-hockey player. She had a loud and bad-ass personality with a hidden tattoo. However she was joining Divergent Prestigious High at an awkward time. Two months after school had actually started, the time when everyone has already made their groups, mastered being the teacher's pet, blossoming into relationships and worst of all, laughing at other people.

"SENIOR YEAR!" cheered Tris sarcastically.

It was an average Monday for Tobias Eaton, better known as Four. He had a hard shell and an infamous reputation. His father, a billionare. What was Four known for at his school? Having a Lamborghini, Captain of the Football Team and being the most popular kid in the school.

He woke up alone in a mansion since his father was 'away on a business trip for one year'. What annoyed his father the most is that past of his reputation was on Tobias. This meant being dressed nicely, a great girlfriend, amazing education, good-looking and have great cars. Tobias headed to the gym in the mansion and started punching the boxing bag.

Tris woke up and groaned. She had to drag herself out of the bed and into her gym gear. It was six laps run around the block before going to the back yard and practising cheer. Than to the ice rink and practising their with an occasional fun hockey game with her brother. She took a shower before getting into a black long-sleeved shirt and vertically striped black and white jeans. She got in combat boots, grabbed an apple and nut bar before speeding off in her Aston Martin.

Tobias took off after catching a shower. He pops on a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. Black Vans before roaring off to go and pick up the Pedrad Twins. When he arrived infront of the double story, Victorian home and beeped. Within a second the popped out with their mother behind him thanking Tobias for the ride. Zeke took the front and Uriah took the back. Uriah pressed the converting button making the sun shield fold up. Zeke pumped up the music, Sexy Bitch by David Guetta .

Tobias rolled his eyes before zooming off the school while Uriah and Zeke check out the girls on the way and serenading them.

Tobias parked beside an Aston Martin. _Strange _Tobias thought _Never seen that before. _

"Ohhh, dude you got competition," Uriah shouts

"Like I care," Tobias says with a monotone voice.

They just continued to class.

Tris got everything straight. Her classes, where the bathrooms are and the teachers. Everything but friends. For morning tea and lunch she sat on the lunch under an oak tree with earphones in and reading while eating her lunch.

It was lunch and the gang ate where they always eat. Outside near a oak tree. Shauna, Christina and Marlene are cheerleaders and Uriah, Zeke, Will and Tobias were bother Hockey and Football players. They were discussing try-outs. But Tobias could help but stare at the new girl sitting in the gleaming sunlight under a tree eating a juicy, red apple with earphones in and reading a book. She looked like an angle. He blonde hair with natural highlights covering her beading grey-blue eyes he saw before when he saw her pass him.

"Ohh Four checking out the new girl," Zeke says shoving him lightly.

"Her?" Shauna asks

"Whatever"

"So you admit you were checkin her out, that's a first," Will says

"Just shut up,"

"Wait isn't she like Natlie Prior's daughter?" Marlene asks

"As if, she would look have expensive brands all over her," Laurens buts in from nowhere.

"Lauren go away," they all groaned

Lauren, school female player was always trying to join 'The Popular Group'. She had tried for three years and always eavesdropping their conversations and butting in. They never liked her 'cause...well she's a player. Who would like to befriend a person who's had sex with nearly the all the boys in the school.

Lauren just flipped her bleach blonde hair before heading off making sure her hips swung.

"So you guys still trying out for cheer?" Will asks the girls.

They all nod. "Why don't you guys ever try-out for hockey or the ice-skating team?" Zeke asks

"Ice Hockey is too rough and the ice-skating team? Everyone on the team always sucks," Christina retorts.

"And so do you guys, might as well as join?" Four says

The other guys all chuckled until each girl sent their boyfriend a spine shivering death stare making the stop. As for Four, he sometimes liked not having a girlfriend.

The other girls agree by nodding there heads vigorously. Shauna, Marlene and Christina were considered the stereotypical girls. Had no potential in doing anything rough, ever. Sure they were dating the top players in the football team **(Mariah, Willstina and Sheke) **but that doesn't mean they had to be rough, they sucked anyway.

The bell went for the end of lunch, Four's next lesson was Art the rest did Drama.

He entered the large studio full of painting and drawings. He sat next to the new girl and acted as casual as he could but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Not in a bad way but in a good way. He felt this way before a football games.

"Okay class, small task for the first day, paint something that would express both you and your partner it's due next week, pair up," the teacher says.

Four looked around most of the class had already grouped up since they had a good friend in the class like a smart person. But Four never was the best at expressing feelings so it was Art. He looked beside him and asked the new girl.

"So you want to be partners?" he asks

Tris turns her head and meets deep ocean blue eyes. Than she looks a bit more. _This guy like has to be a supermodel _Tris thinks

"Sure," she says

The rest of the class was just planning what they were going to do.

The bell rang for the end of the day a bit later.

**How do you like it? **

**Review goal: 9**


	2. Mishap

Divergent Prestigeous High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Over the next week Tris was a loner as she had expected. She figured out the groups a bit more. The more popular groups sat outside as the less popular ones sat inside. Outside the groups were 'The Group', the players, the tennis players, debaters and plastics. Inside were the chess club, book club, the nobodies and other normal people who did no clubs. 'The Group' was the group everyone wanted to join, it was made up of the top four football players and the top the cheerleaders. Everyone knew Four as the best football player by far and that he was bad-ass, rich and smoking hot. They didn't really know him though. The others were Shuana, Marlene, Christina, Zeke, Will and Uriah.

Tris just sat by the large oak tree. The tryouts were this afternoon. Tris waited forever for the end of the day, it was the day she might have a group and a couple of friends.

The ice-skating try outs were first, than hockey finally cheer. Tris looked around at the ice-skating try outs. There were many people but not as many as Tris thought. Tris was the one to go first since she had to catch her ice hockey tryouts.

Tris started her audition with some fast skating around the rink before skating into simple pivots carving a swirling pattern in the ice. She did a couple of harder turns. One with her in a scorpion than a needle before her final move. The 360 turn jump.

Four was just passing the rink to go to the lockers for football try-outs. But what caught his eyes was a girl in a slick back bun in a white skirted leotard with a swirled pattern of blue diamonds and invisble tights. She was doing amazing trick on ice with her well-worn cream skates. He knew it was Tris. She was doing twirls getting harder as she goes before finishing off with a perfect 360 turn jump. She finished with the classic skating cursty before rushing off to the locker rooms.

Tris ran into locker room to change into her ice hockey uniform which consisted of a Los Angeles Kings jersey with skins under her shorts. She had her hockey socks with shin guards and her black ice skates. Tris grabbed her black and grey hockey stick before placing on the helmet and mouthguard. She got back on the rink and was in the first team for the next try-out.

They had a two teams of six up on the ice first. They said after you scored a goal you could go. Tris started off. She did a trick shot passing it to the person behind her before skating up to the other side of the ice rink. The person behind Tris was surprised at her action but just charged infront before passing it slantwards back to Tris. Tris quickly skated past all the defensmen before scoring a goal and skating off the rink and tapping another person in.

She than striped down so she was in her sports bra and skins. She put on her cheer shoes before running off to the oval.

She looked around. There were so many people. It wasn't even funny. _Well, after all if you were a great cheerleader you would be in 'The Group' _Tris thought

She didn't even know how good these people could be. She was the captain of the National Team in Canada but this was America, who knew how good these people were.

"Any volunteers to go first?" the coach said.

Tris put her hand up. She didn't want to see how good these people were and she though _Might as well as go first as I did for the other ones _

Tris just did her average tumbling for what she would normally do. She started of with a round-off before continuing with a handspring. She did a arabian than into a full. She continued with a triple full, a back handspring than a double tuck than a back handspring again ending with a triple full all done perfectly. **(FYI that's amazing in cheerleading)**

Everyone started to give her envious looks as Tris walked back into the crowd but Tris didn't even catch them. Than Marlene, Christina and Shauna started talking.

"She's better than you Shauna and you've always been the best," Christina whispers to their small group.

"Yeah, she like much better than you," Marlene says

"Well, I just have to accept the fact that she's better than me, she is the new girl and has like no friends maybe she can sit with us," Shauna says

"But when that other girl, Hazel came and she was better than you, you trained all week to become better than her and you just let this girl through?" Marlene states

"Well, I didn't like Hazel and plus she's in the debating club now and she quit cheer," Shauna says with a shrug before walking up to do her tumbling routine.

Tris saw all of the tumbling routines. They were all amazing. Some did have some mistakes and bad technique but so many girls ran off the field crying. The next were group stunts. They got the remaining girls who didn't run away crying to continue. They got to do three stunts and had all the coaches and the stunts started with Shauna than Marlene than Christina before Tris went.

Tris inspected what they did. Basket tosses, scorpions and other various stunts. When Tris got up she started with bow and arrow with a basket toss. Than she did a scorpian changing into a heel stretch before ending in a double full with the coaches catching her. She finishes with getting large boosted in the air and doing a three backflips landing with a twist. **(Again really good)**

After everyone finished the coaches announced that the results will be placed on the noticeboard on Monday.

It was a Friday afternoon and Tris had nothing on for the rest of the weekend as she expected, well, apart from the gym. That was until Shauna came up to her.

"Hey, Tris is it?" Shauna says even though she knew Tris's name.

Tris nods.

"I'm holding an exculsive party tomorrow, it's called the Fashionista, here's an invite," Shauna says before handing her a shoe box.

Tris looked in the shoe box. It had a pair of black pumps and the invite is on the top.

"Okay, thanks," Tris says before walking away.

She hops in her Aston Martin driving away.

She arrives infront of some swirly patterned gates and drives in the large driveway before parking her car and entering a large manison. She got home to see her brother, Caleb Prior sitting on the couch. Her brother had joined the USA Navy and was the youngest general ever.

"CALEB," Tris runs toward her brother engulfing him into a massive hug.

"Hey little Trissy," he says ruffling her hair.

Tris and her brother spent the rest of the afternoon having a catch up.

"Uhh Tris I have some bad news," her brother says

"What?" she asks

"Your best friend from California, what was her name again?" Caleb says thinking

"Rosie, my frenimie and childhood friend," Tris answers

"Yeah uh, she died in a car crash last night," Caleb announces

Tris feels like her heart was ripped out. Rosie was he best friend and childhood friend. She was the only friend Tris ever had when she was a child. Until Tris's ex boyfriend cheated on her with Rosie. They broke apart after a large argument.

A small salty tear fell down Tris's cheek.

She ran to her room after Caleb had to leave to catch his plane.

Tris just sat one her bed and cried herself to sleep. The next day she was annoyed that she cried.

"What type of friend let's her best friend's boyfriend sleep with her," Tris mumbles as she punched the bag and it broke off the chain.

Tris looked at the time it was 4:30pm she had half an hour to get to the party.

She read the invite.

_Congrats in being invited to the Fashionista_

_Wear something sexy yet classy.  
>Must match these heels in the box.<em>

_Address: 44 Dauntless Street  
>Time: 5pm till whenever<em>

_Shauna_

Tris borrowed one of her mother's dresses. It was a black lond dress with a slit and a small cut out on her hip. It had a spaghetti strap to tie around the neck.

She placed on her shoes and grabbed a clutch and left the house still annoyed. She arrived at a decent house and entered to smell alcahol. She went to the bar and just started taking shots. Tris was really annoyed that she wanted to forget everything.

"Hey, you were great on the rink," Four says "Beer Pong?"

"Sure" Tris answers "Who ever gets drunk first looses,"

After playing three rounds both contestants were drunk. The leaned in touching each other lip and ended up making out on the couch.

As the moon went to rest they both passed out sleeping ontop of each other.


	3. Recovery

I was fiddling around and accidentally deleted this chapter. I am currently in America and the chapter is on my desktop so yeah ill be back up in a week and a half.


	4. Practise

Divergent Prestigeous School

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: I CHANGED Tobias's sport to FOOTBALL and Tris's parents NEVER MET Tobias. I would APPRICATE if you would re-read the story as I CHANGED MINOR AND MAJOR PARTS.**

On the way they had started on conversation.

"Ok, your hair?" Christina asks

"Well, I do get my highlights redone a couple month I can get them done," Tris replys while driving

"How about a change"

"What sort of change?"

"Ombre,"

"Ombre?" Tris questions

"Yeah it would look great on you and add some curls,"

"I don't know, I could get my ends lighter though"

"Fine than,"

"Now makeup, you can stick with your cat eyeliner and red lip look,"

"Great because I think its the only thing I can do,"Tris says

"Now I'll find a style for you," Christina says

The parked the car before starting this spree. They first went to the salon and Christina got Tris an ombre. They dyed her roots a darkish brown and than going into a brown before leaving it with her natural goldish blonde at the ends. While Christina gets her purple highlights redone.

When they finish the go clothes shopping.

"How about darkish look?" Christina asks

"Yeah well I'm kinda excelling at that," Tris says pointing to her loose black shirt, black leather pants and black heeled boots with her black Chanel bag.

"Well I'll add a touch of colour,"

After a whole two hours of wandering and 'buying'. Tris had gotten ten new outfits. Before they headed off the knocked over to Starbucks and went zooming off.

The two girls have bonded a lot over those couple of hours.

"Call me Chrissy," Christina says

"And call me Tris," Tris says sarcastically.

They girls laughed and sang loudly to the music when they drove back to Tris's house.

"YOU WANNA STAY FOR A SLEEPOVER?" Tris shouts over the music

"Sure bae," Chrissy says cranking down the music "To be honest your probably the only person I am best friends with since Shauna is our queen bee like and Marlene and her had been friends since Kindergarten,"

"Your probably my only friend here,"

"What about Four, I've seen him and you talking," Christina says wiggling her eyebrows

"Were just friends,"

"I can tell your lying, my friends know I can always detect if your lying or not," Chrissy replys

"Fine we had well, a slip at the party, I was drunk," Tris says with difficulty

"Oh my god, that's why he keeps looking at you," Christina says "He likes you, oh my, Four finally likes someone, fucking lord,"

"As if," Tris says "Her probably has girls crawling all over him, he looks like a stupid supermodel,"

"Tris is you haven't figured out yet, your really hot too," Chrissy says dead serious

Tris chokes on her latte. "ME?, you kidding,"

"Nup, I'm dead serious,"

Chrissy nods before they arrive at Tris's house.

"Ok, hop out and lets get you made over," Chrissy says

They head up to Tris's room. Everythings plain. A walk-in wardrobe. Three walls a white and ones black with a white tree stuck on the wall. A white vanity, oak study table and a large queen bed with white sheets. There was a couch and a flat screen TV ontop of the fireplace.

"Let's make this room a bit more...less plain," Christina suggests

We stick on Taylor Swift and start to hang up the clothes Tris bought and redecorate my room.

"WILDEST DREAMS AHH-HAA," they sang ridiculously loud just before they finished.

Tris looked around. "Oh my god, CHRISSY, IT'S AMAZING," She squealed before hugging her.

She and Chrissy found some purple decorative wallpaper and stuck it on the black wall making it look like stripes. They painted the study chair pink and placed Christmas gold lights around Tris's room at the top of the wall. There was the name Tris spelt wooden letters and had a vinyl quote stuck on one wall. The quote was 'I'm not lazy, I'm just on my energy saving mode', Tris's bed white and purple sheets instead. It looked better than it ever had.

Next Day

Christina woke up Tris around six.

"Whattt," Tris groaned.

She saw Christina all make-uped up.

"Hurry up I have to get you ready,"Chrissy says

Christina chose a black crop top and a black maxi skirt. She got Tris to wear black platform wedges. Tris did her classic cat-wing and red lips. She had naturally flawless skin so no foundation.

Tris sneaked a black beanie in her black Chanel bag. She got into her Aston Martin with Christina's shopping bags in the boot with their bags. They drive off to school. They park and enter the hallway. It was grand alright. Like that slow-mo thing that you see in Mean Girls everyone move out of the way and it goes slow motion. Thats until they reached their lockers.

Tris prepared for her classes and placed on her beanie. She walked towards room HSSR4 inside she saw Tobias and nearly fainted. He was looking really good today. He had a white dress shirt with a dark blue cardigan. The white end of the dress shirt's sleeve peeked out of the low neck cardigan. You could see the collar or the dress shirt with the top button undone. He wore denim jeans underneath finishing it off with black vans. He was on his phone playing a game. Tris could tell by the frustration written all over his face and the multiple swiping and tapping. Tris took a deep breath and listened to what Christina said to her before. "He likes you"

Tris walked up to him.

"What game are you playing?" Tris asks

Tobias lifted his head. He was amazed. '_Christina did an amazing job'_ he thought. Christina pulled him away a couple days ago and asked him what was going on. He had to tell the truth, it was Christina. Tobias never told Christina to do this though. Sure Tris looked hot right now but he liked her better when she was herself. Ok she was really hot and he would prefer her to dress like this but Tobias felt guilty thinking that. She wore a black crop top and a red maxi skirt with a black beanie. The maki skirt had two slits and she wore wedges so she was up to his eyes.

"Oh I'm playing Flappy Bird," he replys

"I suck at that game, my high score is like 7," Tris gushes being herself.

Tobias gives her his boyish grin. "I've got the high score for the group but I'm stating to get bored of the game so I play it when I bored,"

"I gave up on it like 5 seconds after I got it," she laughs.

The two laugh together while they manage to keep a good conversation going on. The teacher comes in.

"Okay today choose your lab partners for the rest of the year, today you will be disexting a frog and studing an organ, why its like that and how it works," the teacher says

All the girls were completely grossed out except for Tris. Tris was more of a boyish girl she didn't find blood and gory.

"Okay lets start," The teacher said

"Partners?" Tobias and Tris said at the same time

"I'll get the frog," Tris volunteers

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks

Tris nods happily and go collects a croaking frog.

They start their project and finished just before break.

"You sitting with us today?" Tobias says

"Yeah,"

"Can I walk with you?"

This shocked Tris, all she could think is OMG OMG. A smoking hot guy just asked her to walk with him.

"I get it you don't want to walk with me," Tobias says walking away.

Tris runs, well tries in the heels. She caught up to him just before he leaves the classroom.

"No, walk with me brudda," Tris says slinging her arm over his shoulder.

Tobias laughs and places his hand over Tris's shoulder and they walk down the hall.

It happens again. To Tris everything goes into slow motion. Everyone makes way for the two people, now considered the two hottest people. They walk to there lockers which happen to be next to each other and head to lunch. They have a race, who could get there first.

Four took a different way to the lunch table, a shortcut. Obviously he got there first also Tris was wearing heels. When Tris saw Tobias sitting there already. When he spotted Tris he chuckled and Tris gave him a playful scowl and sat down with her lunch.

"Well, since everyone is here I was going to announce that the school was holding a Winter Ball," Marlene announces.

"Winter Ball?" Tris questions

"Yeah the school holds a dance for like every season and there are competitions, singing, best dressed, best couple and finally a full-on dance competition," Christina says

"And our friend Four here never ever goes," Uriah states before Tobias rolling his eyes.

"I think he might go this time," Christina says.

"Anyway I saw the flyer and I think there going to announce at assembly and before you know it, its going to be the talk," Shauna says.

The rest of school was pleasing for both Tobias and Tris. It skimmed through easily ending with the first cheer meet.

"Okay, girls I want you to introduce your self and your cheer history," the supervisor says "Captains up first,"

Shuana was about to step out but remembered that Tris was captain and she had to accept that she was much better than her.

"Hey guys, um, I'm Tris Prior and I'm elated to be the East Coast Verges team captain," Tris chirped happily "I came from Toronto and I was the captian of the national winning team over there, I started cheer when I was 3, Thank You,"

After all the introductions they started to choreograph the dance.

"Well, I had a brief idea on how the dance would look but if you have any suggestions please step forward and tell me," Tris announced "This is the music they provided us,"

The up-beat and cheerful remix was pounding through the stereos.

Tris picked up her clipboard and she had already set which people should be flyers.

"Okay there are a total of 8 flyers, seven will be performing as one in every competition and game the other one are understudies," informed Tris "The flyers are Shauna, Christina, Marlene, Me, Lynn, Grace and Sarah,"

Tris got the bases consisting of two girls and one boy. And there were six base groups each with one flyers. And they got started on the routine.

It just so happens that the football team are also playing on the other side of the massive field. They were passing and kicking before playing a practise game for this weekend's game. When they were finished and heading to change it just happened that the cheer team was going through there last practise since the cheer only had to be two and a half minutes it was easy to finish.

Four had his eye glued to Tris in every tumble and stunt.

They started the chant with a clapping rythm in a V formation:

"I SAY BRRR  
>ITS COLD IN HERE<br>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE  
>I SAY A BRRR<br>ITS COLD IN HERE  
>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE<br>I SAY OH I OH I OH  
>ICE ICE ICE<br>SLOW IT DOWN  
>I SAY OH I OH I OH<br>ICE ICE ICE  
>HERE WE GO:"<p>

Than the music started. Tris and her stunt group moved to the back back. The cheer started with a V shape with Tris and her base group behind. Shauna was in the middle of the V at the front. The music started. Shauna stood up and did a backflip and than Christina and Marlene did a backflip as they were either side of Shauna. It went like this so on until it finished going through the V. Tris's base group pushed her high up into the sky going three backflips before landing back. While that happened the people in the V went into there stunt groups in another V shape. The two front people did split jumps the next two did a twist and the next two did a back flip all ending with a cradle. The middle of the V was obliviously Tris, she did a back flip with her legs in a V. The flyers got back and went into a heel stretch than into a needle turning it into a bow and arrow before doing a twist back down. Than it was the dance part. The team when to there assigned corners and did a tumble across the field.

Than there were three stunt groups behind the staggered lines. Shauna in the middle and Chrissy and Marlene either side of her. While the staggered lines did there dance consisting of toe touches, pikes and side hurdles. The front line moved back and the lines formed into two lines one person behind the other. The front row layed down while the line behind did a cart wheel over them continuing with a front hand spring and finishing with a front ariel. With the line that was laying down continuing behind them.

Than Tris went to the back with her stunt group while four people formed a line in front and the other in a triangle in front. The did a dance routine. Finally the pyramid. Tris went onto the guy in her base group's shoulders, Al, and stayed on his shoulders in a handstand as he walked forward into the pyramid. Shauna and Christina were either side of Tris read to place their foot on Tris when she flipped over. Marlene was in front of Shauna while Lynn was in front of Christina both sitting on a guys shoulder and behind Tris, Christina and Shauna was Grace and Sarah with their base group balancing on one leg with their feet touching. The finish was Tris jumping of Al's shoulder doing a front flip and landing back on his shoulders with her feet.

The football guys cheered at the end. Tris dismissed all of them and Four approached her.

"Who choreographed that?" Tobias/Four asked

"Me," Tris answered happily before getting a drink of water.

"Jesus your good, at both cheer and choreographing,"

"Thanks,"

"Well, the group were going to go to this restaurant called 'The Pit' to eat dinner, did you want to come?"

"Sure," I'll be out in 5, see ya,"

Tris ran into the change rooms had a quick hot shower and changed into a maroon sweater (with a black singlet underneath) with black kapri pants. She stuck on her timber coloured uggs. She placed her wet here in a quick bun before grabbing her gym bag. She placed on easy makeup, mascara and tinted lipbalm. She was the first girl out. She saw the guys.

"You were killer in cheer," Uriah blurted

"Thanks,"

"No seriously, we thought Shauna was good, you actually amazing, how did you do that handstand on that guys should and just do a back flip and land upright," Will persists.

"Practise, practise and more practise," Tris explains "So where is this Pit Place,"

"On Divergent Road," Zeke replys

"Oh I live on that road," Tris revealed "It's number 103,"

"Oh that massive house which is like the size of Four's house," Zeke gawked.

"Yeah I guess" Tris said.

The other girls came out.

"Ok, let's go," Christina yells.

All of the cars were next to each other.

Uriah and Zeke share a Mustang that was beside Shauna's Lexus and Marlene's Audi was beside her's. Christina's Mercedes was next to Will's BMW. Tobias-Four's Lamborghini was next to Tris's Aston Martin.

"LET'S ROLL," Tobias yells from his Lamborghini, it echos throughout the empty school.

Behind Four was Tris than Christina, Marlene, The Pedrads, Shauna and Will at the end.

Tris took down her sunshade since she was boiling in the car and the night sky had provided her with coolness.

Tris thought no one could anything but the two roaring sport engines from the front to cars. So Tris turned up her radio and sang to 'Problem' by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea, hitting every note and even rapping. When they arrive Tris was in the middle of singing 'How You Get The Girl' by Taylor Swift.

Tris locked up her car and got out grabbing her wallet.

"Nice singing Tris," Marlene compliments

Tris blushed "Uh, I-I didn't know you could here me," Tris stutters

"Oh we could here you alright," Zeke supports

"You were really good," Christina cheered.

"Thanks," Tris murmured

"Let's eat I'm starving," Will remarked

They entered and Tris had no idea what to order.

"Tris?" some questioned

Tris turned around to see her aunt Tori.

"Tori!" Tris exclaimed

"You know Tori?" Zeke asks

Tris nods "She's my aunt"

"She's the owner of the restaurant,"

"Yes, and these are my very noisy, funny and regular costumers," Tori nagged "Well, since my niece is here you guys can get a free meal,"

There were cheers throughout the table.

"Okay I know your order, Tris I'll get you the same as everyone else," Tori said

In a couple of minutes, Tris was given a hamburger and a piece of Dauntless Cake. All of them ate happily and headed back to their homes.

**I CHANGED ALOT PLEASE RE-READ FOR FUTURE CONFUSIONS:**

**Oh, TALYOR SWIFT SINGING OR MEGHAN TRAINOR SINGING?**

**Review Goal: 46**


	5. Games

Divergent Prestigious School

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

_Its a Saturday Morning_. _What's to do today?_

Tris's alarm goes off: 3am by Meghan Trainor.

Tris starts to do her morning routine. Singing along. Tris just has a shower and changes into a black button up shirt and ripped, denim, skinny jeans. She places she wet hair in a ponytail and begins her art project. Four and her had a discussion and decided to draw a picture of them going there favorite sport with their friends.

Tris had gotten a Granola bar and a cup of orange juice for breakfast. She went back up to her room and places her earphones in and starts to draw.

She drew a detailed, shading drawing of her, Christina, Shauna and Marlene in cheerleading. The picture was of the final pyramid with everyone smiling. In the back group were the football goals with the guys in the background, Four, Uriah Zeke and Will. It had taken Tris two hours to finish the final product.

Tobias-Four spent his whole morning shooting, throwing knives and practically murdering the punching dummy. He saw it was nearly lunch and wondered if the group wanted to grab something but then he remembered. That Shauna and Mar went shopping. Christina had her sister over which meant lunch at home. Zeke and Uriah were working and Will live too far away. So he texted Tris.

4: Hey, you free for lunch?

T: Yeah

4: K, I'll be over soon

T:C u then

Tobias washed up and changed before heading off in his Lamborghini to Tris's House. He was let in by her mother. He parked in front of the double-dooredentrance. Her mother popped out of the door.

"Uh, I was here to pick up Tris for lunch," Tobias said

"Oh ok," Natalie says.

Than Andrew pops out when Natalie goes and fetches Tris.

"Nice ride," Andrew comments

"Thanks," Tobias says

Their awkward silence was disturbed by Natalie shouting

"TRIS COME DOWN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE,"

"So you Beatrice's boyfriend?" Andrew questions

"Oh no were just friends, we were going to head out for lunch together," Tobias answers

"Well-," Andrew was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Dad he's a friend and my art and science project partner," Tris answers

"Well, come in," Natalie pushes

Tobias gives a small smile before entering the Prior Household. When they reach upstairs Tobias asks.

"I thought we were just heading out to lunch?"

"Yeah but I finished my art project thing,"

"So have I, it's in the car,"

Tris saw something she hadn't seen before there were two lines of ink from the middle of his neck going down into his shirt.

"You have a tattoo?" Tris asks

"Yeah, I got it last year,"

"So do I,"

"I've never seen it before,"

"Yeah that's because it stays hidden,"

"Has anyone ever seen it?"

"Nup, yours?"

"Yeah, you know when I go to the beach and swim,"

"No I mean uh-,"

"Sexually, no,"

The both started to laugh.

"Is this your drawing?" Tobias asks

Tris nods

"It's amazing,"

"Thanks, I'm sure yours is amazing," Tris replies

Tobias snorts is disagreement just before Tris's stomach growls.

"Let's get some lunch," Tobias suggests

"I agree,"

They head downstairs. Tris tells Tobias to wait outside while she tells her mother that there going out to eat.

"Tris don't fool around," Her mother scolded "But you did a good job with your boyfriend,"

"MUM HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND," Tris says

"Whatever floats your boat?"

Tris walked out of the house and entered the expensive sport car with Tobias sitting beside her.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"StudiO,"

"Wait isn't that place also a karaoke bar?"

Tobias just smiles "They have good food,"

Soon they get there and order.

"Well, this is my drawing," Tobias says showing a shaded drawing of him and the guys playing football with the cheer pyramid in the background.

"It's amazing," Tris imitates him "No really it fantastic,"

Tobias just laughs. Someone takes on the karaoke. They sung 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift, woah did they suck.

"You should do it," Tobias pushes

"Me, no not really," Tris disagreed

"Come on I never go to hear you sing last night,"

"Good,"

"Please," Tobias asks with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Fine," Tris agrees not resisting the puppy eyes and pout.

Tris sings 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor

Tris wasn't really into it at the start but after the first verse she got into it alright.

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things<br>You'll need to know if you wanna be  
>My one and only all my life<p>

Take me on a date  
>I deserve a break<br>And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
>'Cause if you'll treat me right<br>I'll be the perfect wife  
>Buying groceries<br>Buy-buying what you need

Tris started to dance.

You got that 9 to 5 (Tris does a tilt kick)  
>But, baby, so do I<br>So don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pies  
>I never learned to cook (she does an ariel)<br>But I can write a hook  
>Sing along with me<br>Sing-sing along with me (hey)

The crowd was clapping along and enjoying Tris's performance.

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady (Tris nods)  
>Even when I'm acting crazy<br>Tell me everything's alright

Tris run-walks over to Tobias and pulls him up to the stage. And they dance together.

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be<br>My one and only all my life  
>Dear future husband,<br>If you wanna get that special lovin'  
>Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night<p>

After every fight (Tris flicks Tobias)  
>Just apologize (Tobias does an apology looking pose)<br>And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right (Tobias goes behind Tris and grinds)  
>Even if I was wrong (Tris turns around and does a fan kick with Tobias ducking under)<br>You know I'm never wrong  
>Why disagree?<br>Why, why disagree?

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady (Tobias lifts Tris up bridal style)  
>Even when I'm acting crazy<br>Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things<br>You'll need to know if you wanna be  
>My one and only all my life (hey, baby)<br>Dear future husband,  
>Make time for me<br>Don't leave me lonely  
>And know we'll never see your family more than mine<p>

I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
>Open doors for me and you might get some kisses (Tris gives Tobias fake kisses)<br>Don't have a dirty mind (Tris taps Tobias head)  
>Just be a classy guy<br>Buy me a ring (Tobias 'proposes')  
>Buy-buy me a ring, babe<p>

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady (Tobias kisses her hand)  
>Even when I'm acting crazy<br>Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things<br>You'll need to know if you wanna be  
>My one and only all my life<br>Dear future husband,  
>If you wanna get that special loving<br>Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

Future husband, better love me right.

"Okay that was officially awesome," Tris announces "Hahaha, who knew you could dance?"

"Not me certainly," Tobias says "But you can sing alright,"

"That's what everyone says," Tris groans

"It's good, amazing, you should join the competitions for both dance and singing," Tobias suggest.

"Should I?"

"Yeah duh,"

"Okay,"

Than there food came. After they ate they headed outside.

"I know this might be weird but did you want to go to the Winter Ball with me as a friend obviously," Tobias asks

"Sure," Tris said excitedly.

They went back to Tris's house to do their science project.

"So the ventral abdominal vein connects down to the bladder," Tris asks

"Yeah,"

"Well, were finished now, what do you want to do now?"

"Bowling"

"Bowling?"

"Yeah we have a bowling alley, let's go,"

Tris pulls Tobias over to the bowling alley. It was on the third floor.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked," Tris says

"We'll see about that," Tobias challenges.

Tobias goes first getting a spare. And Tris gets a gutter ball.

"Ok I wasn't as good as I used to be," Tris says getting her fourth gutter ball in a row.

"Here let me help,"

"Helping the enemy? You bad boy,"Tris replies.

Tobias gives a little laugh before helping Tris.

Tris did her average way on how she bowls but Tobias goes over and placed his hand over hers. She bowled the ball how Tobias told her to do and she gets a strike.

Tris cheers and mindlessly kisses Tobias, he kisses back. Tris loops her hand around his neck and Tobias draws her closer by pulling her waist. Tris lets her hands do what they want, sliding down Tobias's muscular back and placing her hand under his shirt. Tobias starts to kiss down her neck Tris moaned unconsciously running her hand through his hair before starting to unbutton her shirt. Tris lift up his shirt so half of his back if practically exposed. Before you know it the shirt is gone and so is Tris's. Tobias sits down and Tris straddles him, Tobias continues sucking her neck while Tris runs her hand over his back trying to feel out the tattoo. While Tobias had already found Tris's tattoo it was three large ravens on her shoulder blade. There session was interrupted by shouting.

"TRIS, CHRISTINA IS HERE," her mother shouts from downstairs.

They immediately stop.

"OKAY," Tris replies.

"Uhhh I don't know what happened," Tobias says

"Sorry, I just lost it,"

Tobias goes looking for his shirt.

"Nice tattoo," Tris comments looking at his large phoenix tattoo. The wings were spreaded out, there were swirly patters like rays. It was detailed and had shading.

"You too missy," Tobias winked.

He threw on his shirt while Tris buttoned her shirt up. Just when they finished Christina came in.

"Hey Tris, I got you-," Christina suddenly stopped.

"Oh hey Four, I didn't see you," Christina says

"Hey," giving her a small wave.

"Nice hair style you go going there," Christina points out

Tobias's hair was crazy. It was sticking up in all different places all thanks to Tris.

"Yeah Chrissy what were you saying?" Tris says

"Oh I just wanted to give you something and head back since my sisters here but I'll place it in your room"

"See ya" Christina chirps happily before heading out.

"I should go too it's like 9," Tobias suggest.

"Okay, well I had a great afternoon today," Tris states

"So did I," Tobias whispers kissing her forehead and heading back to him house.

Tris's heart was about to explode. She went to her room to see two bag from Victoria's Secret. One full of lingerie and another full of sweats and clothing.

There was a card.

_Hey Trissy,_

_Thanks for taking me shopping and letting me get 9 bags of clothes no spending a penny.  
>This is for you and hopefully for you able to share with Four.<br>Thank you for being an amazing friend.  
>Luv Ya<em>

From Chrissy

Tris laughs and places the clothes and lingerie in her wardrobe. She grabs a bag and places everything she need for cheer tomorrow.

On Tobias's way back he gets a call from Zeke.

"Hey Zeke," Four says

"You want to stay over tonight so?"

"Sure I'll be there in ten, I'm driving right now and I need to get my stuff,"

"Okay see you than,"

Tobias gets back to his house and grabs his stuff before heading over to the Pedrads.

"Hey Bro," Uriah says

"What the hell happened to you?" Zeke asks

"What?"

"Your hair"

"Oh yeah," Tobias says patting down his hair.

"You going to the ball?"

"Yeah"

"With who"

"Tris"

"Way to go mate," Zeke says slapping him on the back.

They went to sleep preparing for the game tomorrow.

Sunday

"Ok is everyone on the bus?" the football couch shouts

"Yes sir," they reply.

Tri sat next to Tobias.

"Hey could you hold this," Tris asks giving him her makeup bag since all the cheerleaders had to do there makeup on the bus.

"One second I need to get in the mode before I enter into makeup and hairspray world, okay," Tobias jokes taking the bag.

Tris also made Tobias hold the hand mirror as she started with her intensive eyeliner before going onto the eye shadow, a blend of black and red. Adding the mascara, making the lip blood red and finally the blush. Her hair was already curled from this morning. She stuck the front half of her hair in a poof and then placed put her hair up into a high ponytail and placed in a massive black and red bow with three sparkly letters, DPH. Then she stuck a ton of hairspray. It was perfect and done in 10 minutes.

"What do you think?" Tris asks

"I think you have too much lipstick," Tobias says kissing her. "It looks better now,"

"Four, there are other people on this bus you realize?" Tris whispers.

"Yes and I don't regret that one bit," Tobias whispers right next to her ear.

Tris gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you have lipstick on your cheek," Tris teases.

Tobias laughs.

"We're here," the coach yells.

Tobias rubs off the lipstick on his cheek and gets up.

"Good luck," Tris says kissing him on the lips

"You too," he says before separating their paths

Tris and the girls headed over to the change rooms.

"Getting a little cozy there with Four," Shauna comments

"Shut up and change," Tris says

"Little bit feisty there," Mar teases

Tris rolls her eyes and changes into their uniform. It was black and red since those were the colours for sport.

It was mainly black. It covered one shouldered with black and supported the other shoulder with a red strap. At the end of the black sleeve there was a flame design. In the middle of the crop top had DPH on the front and the back it said East Coast Verges both written in red. They had compression black shorts with the same flame design.

Tris was the first to get out of the locker room. There were a couple boys from the opposition team near and approaching her.

"Hey, you blonde, sexy, cheerleader," one guy shouts.

Tris knew they were referring to her since there were no other cheerleaders around.

The guy who shouted that approached her.

"Did you want to go out tonight with me after the game," this guy asked

Tris turned around. He was an average height, had short brown hair and opal eyes showing off hope.

"Maybe I don't know," Tris teases.

"I'm quarterback," he says hopefully trying to impress her.

"If you win,"

"Okay," he accepts the offer "I'm Tyler"

"Tris"

Soon Tris hears Four shouting for her.

"Four is calling you" Tyler says

"How do you know him,"

"Don't you know he's the most famous quarterback within high school football across the nation, oh good luck,"

"Nope, thanks and I got to go," Tris says

Tris runs over to him and walks with him towards the field.

"Why were you talking to Tyler," he asks

"Oh he was just wishing me good luck," Tris says telling the partial truth.

"Ok, I have to head on now,"

"Good luck Star Quarterback," Tris says kissing him before he runs off

Tris goes and sits where the cheerleaders were supposed to sit with the rest of her cheer team joined her.

They sat there watching them play. Listening to the commentator. **(Sorry I don't know much about american football so I'm not going to write about it)**

It was so intense, it seemed too short to be halftime for the cheerleaders.

The other team went first with there cheer but seemed to be different. Instead of facing the audience, they faced us, they chanted:

Dont mess, dont mess,  
>Don't mess with the best<br>Cuz the best don't mess  
>Dont fool, don't fool,<br>Don't fool with the cool  
>Cuz the cool don't fool<p>

Then the Verges chanted:

U-L-G-Y you ain't go no alibi  
>You ugly! Yeah yeah you ugly.<p>

They start their cheer. _OMG they have pom poms? What are they three? _Tris thought.

When they got to do their cheer it started.

"Do your thing Tris," Zeke shouts from their huddle.

"I SAY A BRRR," Tris shouts before the rest of the team joins in

"ITS COLD IN HERE  
>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE<br>I SAY A BRRR  
>ITS COLD IN HERE<br>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE  
>I SAY OH I OH I OH<br>ICE ICE ICE  
>SLOW IT DOWN<br>I SAY OH I OH I OH  
>ICE ICE ICE<br>HERE WE GO"

They did there amazing cheer routine nailing everything.

In unison the girls said "Kiss my ass goodbye," before doing ariel away.

By the end of the match it was 97 to 34, DPH to FH respectively. Tyler approaches her.

"Sorry, I guess were just too good,"

"Do you still want to go?" he offers

"No, I'd rather hang out with my friends," she says

"Are you sure?" he asks holding her hand.

"Get off me," she demands

"And if I don't," he asks

Tris punches him and when he crouch over she kicked him in the face before walking away.

Tris goes over and joins the rest of their team.

"Hey," she greets to Tobias and the rest of the team.

She couldn't help but stare a tiny bit longer at Four. He had taken his helmet and mouthguard off. His pads made him look hot alright. His hair was glistening from sweat. He was smiling and his amazing blue eyes.

"Hey great job out there," the counterback comments.

"Thanks," Tris cheers "Well done to you guys for whipping their ass's like cream,"

The football team laugh.

"Tris you got a cheer for us?" one of them shouts

"You've got no clue  
>You are a lie<br>Wake up call  
>So Bye bye bye"<p>

Tris chants before running off to change. She removes the heavy makeup, has a quick shower and changed into the pink sweatpants that Christina gave her. She wore a pink singlet with a black off the shoulder sweater. She ties her hair in a ponytail. Tris places on some mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner finishing off with tinted lip balm. She grabs her sport bag and go looks for Four since the other girls were still changing and getting ready.

She sees Four with his team there all laughing. She walks up casually.

"I'm back," she announces

"Way to go Trissy to kick the other team's cheer team," Zeke shouts

"U-L-G-Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, yeah, yeah, you ugly," Will imitates in a high pitch voice pretending to shake pom poms.

"That practically cheerleading apart from the tricks" Uriah says

"OOOHHH," the rest of the team says

"Okay Uriah, ryhme off,"

"Your on,"

Tris starts

"Your down  
>We're up<br>You really do suck  
>We fight<br>We're right  
>Oh I can shut you up"<p>

"Uhhhhh" Uriah says trying to think of one.

"Two, Four, Six, Eight  
>We know you like to masturbate"<p>

Tris chants making everyone go. Buurrrnn.

"Four do something," Uriah pleads

"Nah, I kind of like this,"

Tris laughs.

"Cheer isn't that easy," Tris retorts "If your good enough you can go cheer with someone who has no experience,"

"Mind showing us superstar," Uriah huffs

Tris goes up to Four and whispers.

"Just catch me with one hand when I flip, "

"Okay crouch down" she tells Four "Place you hands flat like this," showing him.

Tris does a handstand onto his hands.

"Lift me up," Four does as told.

"Ready?" Tris asks

He nods. Tris does a flip and Tobias catches her feet with on hand making he stand.

"Now catch my hips when I jump down," she orders. Tobias does as told.

The football team clap being very impressed.

"Is our skilled team captain showing off?" Christina questions

"Yeah she is, alright," Uriah answers

"What have you go installed for us later?" Mar asks

"You'll find out," Tris taunts

"We've got to go and get on our bus now," Shauna persists.

And back they went.

**Review Goal: 53**


	6. Dauntless

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: Everyone is 17 yrs old**

"Welcome Divergent Prestigious High Seniors to another assembly," Jeanine says

"We would like to congratulate the football team on their win and sustaining our wonderful and high profiled reputation in sport, the cheerleaders showing that we are competitive and don't play around if someone disagrees with us" she lectures "At Divergent Prestigious High we are known for our system, the five factions, Dauntless, our sporty, Erudite, our intelligence, Amity, our nice, Abnegation, our selflessness and finally our Candor, truthful and debating,"

"These five faction make us well known as an amazing and high class school, winning nearly every sport competition or game, every debate and having the best academic results, you should be honored to be attending this school and being proud to represent us," she continues "So as we commerate this society I will welcome the new students to stand as I read out their faction, in this faction you are assigned a colour to wear when there a social event including the school.

"Beatrice Prior, Dauntless," she announces in the middle of some other names.

"What are you guys?" Tris asks

"Were all Dauntless," Four whispers to her "If you take a self-defense class you are dauntless,"

"Now introducing the Winter Ball, as you might know our school is also known for the events we host, for this Winter Ball, you are to dress formally with winter and snowy spirit, we will also be having some competitions which will be listed in these flyers around the school, Thank you for your attention seniors please return to your classes," Jeanine finally finishes.

When Tris exited the large auditorium all she could hear is people talking about the Winter Ball. Who they're going with? What they're wearing? And a whole a lot of various other questions.

School skimmed through until it was self defense class. They were shooting and Tobias came over to check on Tris's posture. He fixed her posture while that happened Tris accidentally elbowed him in his side. Tobias flinched and swore quietly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tris asked she knew she elbowed him but it wasn't even hard. She knew Four was a tough guy.

"Nothing just shoot like this," Tobias said.

"Four?" Tris said with concerned eyes.

Tris lifted a bit of his shirt, right next to the one of the 'V' line was a bruise. The bruise was about the size of a fist, purple surrounded it with pink in the middle.

"Four you should get this treated or go see a doctor," Tris was about to say something until she was cut off.

"Tris I can take of myself," Four says coldly

"But it's a severe bruise," she replies

"And your the doctor now?"

"No but anyone can tell,"

"Tris leave it alone ok,"

"No" Tris demands "Your hurt Four, think!"

"This conversation is over," Four says coldly and intimidatingly.

He walks up to Nathan and says that he's done for the day before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Christina asks

"Four being an asshole," Tris huffs annoyed before shooting her gun to target angrily.

The bell rings and they are dismissed. Tris storms to her locker before grabbing her skates instead of going home. They were there since they had try-out Tris was too lazy to bring them home since she had another pair. She grabbed her uniform which was there since the first meet for skating was in two days. She stomped towards the schools skate rink with her Nike bag full of skating stuff. She placed on her favorite purple figure skating dress.

It was flesh coloured, black and purple with diamond sequins. It was an illusion to make it look like one sleeved. It was ombred with black on the bottom and dark purple on the top decorated with diamond sequins. Tris stuck her hair in a tight slick back bun. She gets on the rink which is conveniently free and starts. She did amazing flips and tricks, including quadruple axles, lutzes, flips, loops and salchows. Tris also skated around showing off her emotions through skating.

"You blow off steam weirdly," the girls comments.

"But it looks awesome," Marlene compliments.

"Who says I'm blowing steam?" Tris asks while skating around preparing for a double axle.

"Well, we can't find Four and we couldn't find you until someone told us you headed to the rink," Christina answers

"And normally your always with Four in the afternoon," Shauna backs up.

"I inherited it from my mother," Tris says "She loved to skate as well a but she was always the best when she was angry, so before competitions when she used to skate, people would make her angry on purpose, I guess she could really show her emotions better when she was actually feeling the emotion,"

"When did you start figure skating?" Marlene asks

"Just a bit before cheer, I managed a lot during school years, it was skating in the morning for 3 hours before school than after school 3 hours of cheer and than when I got older I got into ice hockey,"

Tris skated around into a turn placing her leg in a needle.

"Do you guys want to learn?" Tris offers "You already have the flexibility, you just need some ballet lessons and skating lessons,"

"I'll stick with cheer," they all say.

Tris skates around doing more trick for another couple minutes.

"You guys don't have to wait for me, I'll be here till I feel better," Tris says

"I wanna see you skate," Shauna says

"As you wish madame," Tris says in a fake posh accent.

The skates around before braking in the middle. Tris started her skate routine to her soft remix. It was another hour before Tris and the girls headed home.

"So what happened with you boyfriend?" Marlene asks

"One, he's not my boyfriend, two we had an argument," Tris replies

"Obivously,what was it about?" Chrissy points out

"It was about him and his health," Tris tells them.

"You sound like his mother," Chirssy blurts out

Shauna gave Chrissy a look. "Sorry" Chrissy apologizes "I'm just telling the truth,"

"What are you? Candor now," Tris says sarcastically

Chrissy gives her a playful scowl.

"Thanks for staying with me," Tris thanks before beading home.

Next Day

School went quickly for both Tris and Four trying to avoid each other as much as possible. It was when they met at their lockers Four talked to her.

"Tris I can't live everyday like this," he admits

"Like what?" Tris questions

"Avoiding you,"

"Can just tell me what happened?"

"Don't tell anyone, come with me," Tobias says sternly

Tris nods grabbing her things and going to her car following Tobias.

Four drives to where he always drives after school. The Dauntless. They parked at a shopping centre. Tris was confused. Four slides his card letting an elevator come up and collecting them. There was a security camera in the elevator. Four places his hand on the scan. A brief profile of him popped up.

_Four Eaton_

_Superior Senior  
>Best Fighter<br>School Student: DPH  
>Senior Agent<br>Age:17_

"Access Granted," a voice says.

"Hey Four, who have you brought?" A different voice asks

"This is Tris, she can keep a secret," Four says

"Okay, bring her over" the voice replies.

When the elevator doors open.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Four announces

Tris knew about the Dauntless. It was made up of the most elite fighters in the country and tends to be highly top secret. Tris's mouth drops open.

"Your apart of Dauntless?" she asks

He doesn't respond. When they walk past everyone the seem to greet Four.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Four says walking.

They arrive at a door and Four scans his hand letting him in.

"How the hell are you apart of Dauntless?" Tris questions.

"Not only apart, he's by far our best fighter and a senior agent," the same voice from the elavator says

"Meet Amar," Four introduces

"Hey Tris, I'm Amar," Amar greets

"Hi?" Tris says more like a question.

"You must be pretty special if Four plans to bring you here," Tris blushes "I just need you to sign this stuff, it says that if you are not able to tell or confirm to anyone where our location is until you consult with me or Max, and if you are to we will give you and the person you told a memory serum that makes you forget everything about this place,"

Tris signs the contract.

"Good luck for your fight Four," Amar supports

"Thanks,"

Tris and Four leave the room.

_So this is what the sporty faction is named after_ Tris thinks

"Ok your going have to blend in and wearing that is not going to help," Tobias says

Tris was wearing a black crop top and a blue skirt with black stilettos. Tobias took Tris to his studio apartment and dug through his closet.

"Wear these instead of the skirt," Tobias says tossing a pair of tight black pants.

"No, I'm not going to wear a pair of jeans from a girl that fucked you," Tris says pissed.

"Tris, I bought these when I was drunk and played a round truth or dare, I had to buy a whole girl outfit and a dress, it still has a price tag, really Tris, that fucked me, jumping to conclusions much?"

"What am I suppose to expect," she defends placing on the pants under her skirt than taking it off.

"Stick these in," he says giving a massive pack of earrings and ear cuffs.

Tris stuck one earring in each ear piercing she had and a couple of cuffs.

"Here now you blend in," he replies.

"Wait do you have a belly ring?" she asks

He nods. Before tossing her a pack.

Tris laughs "You really do have everything,"

She sticks the belly ring in her belly piercing. She places her hair up in a ponytail and grabs her eyeliner and makes it heavier and finally adding a dark red lipstick.

"Better?" she asks

"No because they'll be all over you," Tobias jokes kissing her on the cheek before changing into a tight, black t-shirt and placing on some black tracksuit pants.

"Let's go," Tobias pushes.

"No, I need an explanation, why your here and your bruise,"

"I got recruited when I was at some suburban fight club and I got the bruise from a fight yesterday," Four says the partial truth.

"But it is really severe," Tris worries

"You should have seen the other guy," he chuckles.

They exit his his apartment holding hands. They were considered romantic interests as they never really talked about their relationship.

They walk towards the pit. There was a large crowd around the rink. In the rink was another man: average height, cold, green eyes, many tattoos and piercings. They arrived in the Pit and every head turned towards them. All you could hear is Tris's heels clacking as they walk together.

"Who's the guy in the rink?" Tris asks

"His name is Eric, he's a year older and is a leader-in-training, this was some revenge match apparently, oh he's an asshole," Tobias gives an overview.

Just when Four was going to get in the rink.

"Hey be careful," Tris concerns before kissing him.

This started a fued. Suddenly Tris was what most people were talking about. Who was this girl who stole the strict, hot, senior, superior Four's heart. Well thats what the girls thought. For the guys it was Who was this ridiculously sexy girl who likes this bastard.

Tobias and Eric hated each other. Eric was ridiculously jealous of Four, he was a legend throughout Dauntless. Four fears? That was never heard of. Eric had twelve fears. Three times as many Four had. And once Eric attacked him and Four knocked him out for three days and knocked out a tooth for three days with two punches and a kick.

Eric had lost it when he had the same power as the top leaders.

The announcer did his thing before they started. Eric charges at Four with all his anger but Four flipped him over, crouched over and started to punch him. Eric kneed hard him in his bruise. Making him swear loudly. Eric pushed Four off him. They both stepped back and Eric did what he did best.

"Whose your bitch?" Eric taunts.

Four knew Eric was really good at manipulating and taunting. They make the opponent really angry and attack with pure rage not being stable so its easy to beat the down.

"I bet she'd rather fuck me than you," Eric continues "She looks extremely sexy right now, like she's thirsty,"

Four got blurred out with anger. Eric gave him an uppercut and four punches in Four's ribs with that chance. Four was in extreme pain from the bruise but he sucked it in. He punched Eric in the throat stopping his breath passage for a short period of time. He swiped his feet making him land abruptly on the floor banging his head hard. Four placed his foot on his throat pressing down a bit making him faint from lack of breath.

Tris took he heels off and climbed onto the rink straight after and checked his bruise.

"Four!, I told you, you shouldn't have fought today," Tris scolded.

Four was in a blurry, drunk-like state.

"It hurts Trissy," he says childishly.

Tris just had enough strength to support him back to the studio apartment. She chucked him on the bed and started to check the bruise.

"Hey you have to kiss me first," Tobias slurs pulling down his shirt.

Tris gives him a peck and checks on the bruise. It had became larger and now he had a bruise forming on him ribs. Tris went to the fridge hoping that he had ice packs and was relieved when he did. She placed them on.

"Cold," Four whines

"What's your home address?"

"64 Ten Street," he just manages before passes out.

Tris saw the house phone and saw a button to ring the leader.

"Hello?" Amar asks

"Hey Amar, it's Tris can you help me, Four already had a severe bruise and in the fight it became worse and he's passed out now but were in his studio apartment," Tris worries "Can you help me get him to his car, I'll drive him home,"

"Sure, I'll get someone to cover for me I'll be there in ten," Amar says

"Good I can go get me shoes from the rink," Tris says.

She grabs his apartment keys and locks the door and run to the Pit. She could find her shoes.

"Looking for your shoes?" A dauntless older girl asks.

She nods

"Someone took them their either gonna sell them or keep them," she replies

"Why?"

"Four is like a celebrity here and if you haven't realised your his girlfriend so like if something belong to you it would be worth a lot," she explains

"Oh ok, thanks for the explanation but I've got to dash," Tris says before running off.

When she got back she was relieved that Four was still on the mattress.

Just at that second Amar helped Four to his car.

"He has a nice ride," Amar says

"Do you mind if you drive my car, it's that one," Tris says pointing to her Aston Martin. "Please?" Tris begged.

"Sure, I would be honored," he says catching the keys.

"Just follow me"

Tris laid him on the back seat and searched his pocket for the car keys.

She started the engine and drove to his house with Amar behind her. When they arrived Tris opened the door of the massive house with one of the keys attached to his car keys. Amar helped her to place him on the bed. He gave Tris her keys back.

"Do you want me to drive you back?" Tris asks

"No thanks, I'll take a cab, but you look after him well Tris, he's a good guy and deserves a good girlfriend like you,"

Tris was going to debate that she wasn't his girlfriend. Tris heard the door close. She felt that Four was hot so she took off his shirt and placed his blanket over him and placing a towel underneath him. She grabbed some ice packs and placed them on him. Tris saw it was it was already 11pm and she was getting drowsy so she went to the large flat couch large enough to fit her and found a pillow and quilt before heading to sleep beside Tobias.


	7. Recover

Divergent Prestigious High

_'Its not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both'_

Tobias woke up extremely sore but that pain disappeared to see a beautiful sight. Tris was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a pillow and a quilt. Suddenly felt cold in some places of his body. He looked under his sheets and saw ice packs all over his torso. Then he realised what happened, Eric had kneed his bruise. The thought of Tris taking off his shirt made him blush. Tris stirred and then started to wake up. Tris was as beautiful as you could look just waking up. She checked her phone.

"Jesus," she muttered.

She forgot to tell her parents so she called them.

"Tris, honey, where have you been, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" her mother panics

"I stayed at Christina's for the night, sorry for not telling you, we were working on a project and passed out," Tris lies

"Okay honey," she replies

"Oh and I'm not going to school today since Christina and I really need to hand this project in so if the school says I'm absent can say I'm sick, I'll might come in during lunch," she says

"Okay, stay safe honey," her mother says before ending the call.

"Lying to your mother for me," Tobias says tried and sore.

"How do you feel?" Tris asks

"Fine," Tobias lies

Tris gives him an 'Are you serious' look

"Okay sore, every time move my upper body it hurts," he says

"Stay there, I'll get breakfast and drop over at my house," she says

Tobias nods and grabbed his phone. It was 10:00am, school had started two hours ago.

He had a lot texts. From Zeke mostly and the rest of the group.

Tris removed her makeup and placed on mascara and tinted lip balm. She changed into a red singlet, black pants, a black scarf and a white blazer. She stuck on red high heels and drove to get some breakfast from the local café. She picked up two bagels and two fresh juices before heading to the pharmacy. She bought muscle cream, bandages and finally some cream to heal bruises quicker. She drove back to Tobias's house to find him changed and limping around.

"Four, sit down," she demands.

Four sits on the stool in the kitchen and eats the food Tris got.

"Thank you," Four thanks giving her a kiss.

She made him lie on the couch and treats his bruise.

Four's phone rings from the kitchen counter.

Tris saw the contact that ringing it says 'The Bitch'

Tris shrugs her shoulders and answers.

"Hello?" Tris greets

"Oh hey Tris" Zeke replies

"Hey Zeke or Four's bitch," she taunts

"Why did you answer his phone?"

"Because he's with me,"

Tris heard Four groaning loudly. Tris walks towards him

"ARE YOU AND FOUR BANGING?" Zeke says

Tris could hear a couple of faint 'WHAT?''s in the background. 'Put it on Speaker' someone says

"Ok, Tris your going on speaker,"

"Yeah one sec," Tris says distracted to find Four since he wasn't on the couch anymore.

Tris took the phone away from her ear and shouts.

"FOUR WHERE ARE YOU,"

"Tris I'm in my room," he shouts back.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE THE COUCH," Tris yelled.

"Banging on the couch, dirty much," Zeke taunts.

"What, no? One second" Tris denies as she walks up to Tobias to see him in his room inspecting the bruise.

"I'm going to kill Eric," Four growls.

"Four I just bandaged that up," Tris whines "Oh Zeke called it's on speaker,"

"Zeke your on speaker," Tris says to the phone.

"Four are you banging Tris," Zeke questions

"No?" Four says

"Dammit," Zeke curses "Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Four was drinking yesterday and got into a fight and just happens I was there," Tris lies

"Oh okay," Zeke replies. The bell rings in the background. "Gotta go,"

The call ended. Tris replaced the bandage.

"It should be better tomorrow," she says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go make you lunch," Tris concludes as she leaves the room.

"Hey Tris," Tobias calls just before Tris left the room

"Mmhhmm,"

"I owe you,"

"I know" she jokes before walking out.

Tobias laughs to himself. Four had known Tris for a couple of weeks and he could not describe how amazing she was.

Next Day

Both Four and Tris went to school the next day and it skimmed past quickly. Handing in assignments, getting assigned new ones and more learning. Tobias knew that Tris had skating practise this afternoon. She was the only one who did skating in the group. Tobias went up to Christina.

"Hey Chris, can you help me with something?" Four asks "It's for Tris,"

"Sure, just never call me that," she says

"Okay, well after yesterday I wanted to get her a dress and everything for the Winter Ball," he explains

"You came to the right person," Chrissy says excitedly "Let's go"

Christina grabbed her things and so did Four before both driving to the shops heading out. It was an hour until Christina found the perfect dress for Tris. It was shimmery like a diamond it reached the floor with one slit. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Here, Tris will love this but it's like really expensive," Chrissy says

Four just takes the dress and purchases it.

"Well, okay," Chrissy says

Christina grabs a pair of silver stilettos that cross over at the front and Four buys them. Christina walks past a jewellery shop and looks at the set of diamond earrings, necklaces, bracelet and ring that Tris said she loved but Christina knew it was ridiculously expensive. Four could see the look in Christina's eyes a set of diamond jewellery. It had a look of that's way too expensive. Four remembered that look from his mother's eye when she would see his father buy extremely expensive alcohol. Four took note of the store to come back later and get it.

"Christina, thanks for helping me," Four says

"It's fine I kind of wanted to choose her outfit for the night, so it's a win, win,"

Before you know it Chrissy drives off. Four goes back to the jewellery store and purchases the set before heading to the florists to tell them to deliver the flowers, the jewellery, the shoes and the dress the morning of the ball.

"Yes that's good," Tris compliments Tracy, a skate teammate. Tracy had just landed her double axel.

"Hey girls, why are there like no people ever in the skate team?" Tris asks

"People think it's lame since skating is such a popular sport in the nation and we are never good enough to qualify for anywhere and most of us are considered nerds so none of the 'popular people' talk to us or even look at us," one of the team mates replies.

"By the end of this season I promise you guys that you will at least have came first in a competition but that will only happen if you practise your routines all the time, stretch and really love skating," Tris deals

"Okay on three say Verges, one, two, three, VERGES," the team says.

"Hey Tris," Tracy calls

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for helping me land my double axel, your a great person and team captain, I hope your not too cool or popular for me to become your friend," Tracy says

"I don't believe that one if too cool or popular to become friend with someone else, Tracy you are kind, funny, smart and pretty girl and also a great skater, you shouldn't think of yourself too low," Tris admits.

"Thank you," she says before heading off to the change rooms.

"Nice speech captain," a familiar voice rings.

"Four," Tris says delighted skating over to the other side of the rink. "You can skate?"

"You bet I can," he says skating in circles before braking in the middle.

"Hey, you shouldn't do too much," Tris worries.

"Don't worry, your nursing skills makes it feel like it was never there," Four says going over to hug her waist.

"How do you manage everything?" Tobias asks

"What do you mean?"

"You have to prepare a routine for States in ice skating, you need to get the Cheerleading Team a contract signed by a gym that makes the team an All-Star or something like that to get them to competitions," Tobias mentions

"Well, for one, my parents help with the All-Star in the making thing and I've prepared my routine ages ago," she explains

"Your amazing, you know that right," Tobias whispers in her ear.

"Not as amazing as you," she whispers back. "I've got to change,"

"Okay, I'll drive you back since I dropped you off this morning to school," Tobias says "I'll be on the bench outside of the change rooms,"

Tris nods before having a quick shower and changing into black sweats, a grey sweater with a white singlet underneath before placing on her UGG boots. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

She saw Tobias waiting for her. She never knew when she was going to ask him is he was Marcus's son. She knew he didn't want to be recognized as his son if he had changed his name and never talked about his family.

"Hey," she greeted as she walks over to Tobias. He snakes his arm around her waist as he greets her back. A couple of the Tris's skate teammates walk past.

"Oh Tris, if you want we were heading to the arcade to eat and play, it's what we always do after training did you want to come," Tracy invites.

"Sure, but do you mind if he comes, he's kind of my ride," Tris says pointing to Four.

"Oh, uhhh that would be fine," Tracy says nervously but yet surprised. The hottest guy in the school was going to be at their nerdy little after-traning meals and games.

Tris looks up at Tobias.

"Do you mind?" she asks

"As long as your there," he whispers so close to her ear she could her the vibrations though his throat when he spoke. He kisses the top of her ear before hopping into his car with Tris.

They arrive at some retro looking arcade place which also provides a food bar. Tris orders a burger while Four says he already ate. They sat with the skate team at a large table.

"So what have you guys ever done on the skate team," Tris asks

"Last year we competed within the district and our best skater who was Tracy came fourth, we never made it further," one of her teammates say.

"Well, one of you guys should at least reach states or further this time," Tris says

"Easy for you to say, you've already perfected your quad axle," Tracy says while eating some of her fries.

Four picks up one of Tris's fries and was about to eat it before Tris smacks his hand.

"Get your own fries," she scolds eating the fry.

"You've got tonnes there," Four complains

"Yeah and you have money," she replies

"Just one, please," Four says

"Fine," Tris says giving one of her beloved fries to him.

Most of the skate team were giggling at how vulnerable Four was when he was with Tris. They ended the day with playing some arcade games before heading back.

Review Goal:74


	8. Prepration

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: Tris's Winter Ball Dress is in the bio. Great Job on the reviews by the way guys.**

It was a Friday afternoon. School had skimmed past and it was Hockey Practice. The football team were also practicing outside for their match next weekend. Then it hit Tris's mind. For one she had only practiced for the dance and singing competitions at the ball tomorrow yesterday, another she needed to get her outfit and makeup sorted as well as coming up a new and harder routine for the squad. 4 people had already left since they thought it was too hard. Tris had this feeling that more people will be leaving as they strive their way towards being a national title holder. Ice Hockey had always been the third option when it came to sports for Tris. Sure she loved it but she loved other sports more than ice hockey. Apparently DPH wasn't a big fan of ice hockey but still kept it in their sport options. They started with warm-ups: passing the puck to one another and defending and offending skills before playing a match. Also Ice Hockey seemed to be another nerd sport that the people would pick on saying it was too rough. Sure it was rough but every sport would have some rough time whether it be when they have an accident or the opponent would be disrespectful.

"TRIS," her teammate shouts snapping her out of her thoughts.

The person who had shouted had passed the puck to her between two people's legs. Tris grabbed it with her hockey stick before skating towards the goal and shooting to the left corner.

"GOAL," the team with the florescent bibs shout. Skating inwards into a group.

"Okay guys that's it for today," Tris dismisses

Tris saw the counter back of the football team come in for water.

"Hey Travis, is Four on the field today?" Tris asks

He nods. Tris swore under her breath.

"Did you guys just finish?" she asked

"No we have about ten minutes left," he replies

Tris nods before taking off to the change rooms. She quickly had a shower and changed into light pink sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with a white single under. She stuck on a white beanie and her UGGs. She grabbed her sport bag and quickly ran out to the field. She knew that Four shouldn't be doing football if he has that bruise. She didn't know whether to pull him off the field and consult with the coach or wish him the best. Four caught Tris's stare. He knew he shouldn't be playing with a massive bruise. He flashed an apologetic smile at her and continued playing.

Tris waited for another couple of minutes until the training session ended. Four ran over to Tris.

"Hey," he says

"You're so stupid," Tris says laughing in a nice way and then hugging him.

"Uh Tris, I might be the best to hug right now," he says

"Yeah, you stink," she tells him "See you later,"

Four laughs before heading to the change rooms.

Tris sees Christina, Shauna and Marlene waiting for her. They had arranged for them to sleepover at Tris's house so they could get ready for the ball tomorrow.

"Uh guys, I don't have a dress," Tris confesses

"Don't worry I've got that covered," Christina says quickly.

"Good, let's see," Tris asks

"Uhh one sec," Christina quickly texts Four.

_C: When is Tris getting the fucking dress, she's asking me stuff_

_4: Calm your farm, tomorrow morning_

_C: It better be there by then_

"It's a surprise, you'll get it tomorrow though," Chrissy replies

"Can I ask for a colour?" Tris asks

"Silver," she replies

Marlene and Shauna look at Christina suspiciously.

"What about your dresses?" Chrissy asks the others.

"White and silver," Shauna replies

"Lace and white," Mar says happily.

"What about yours?" Tris asks

"Light Blue and white," Christina says

"Okay let's get going," Mar suggests.

They all agree and drive to Tris's house.

Four and the guys all headed to the Pedrad's house with their clothes.

"Wait let me get this straight, you bought Tris her dress, flowers, shoes and her jewellery?" Will asks

Four nods

"Woah, your going full out there," Zeke comments

"What's with you and Tris," Uriah asks

"Yeah, you guys are like really close and kiss each other but like still call each other friends,"

"I don't really know," Four confesses

"You love her don't you," Will asks

"What!" Four says surprised

Next Morning

The girls were woken up at 7am by the doorbell. They slept in the living room on the couches and mattresses as they were watching Netflix on her TV. Shauna answered the door since she was the most awake.

"Uh a delivery for Tris," the guys says holding a massive bouquet of white roses and a large box wrapped in wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. There was a large bow on the top with a card saying; Four Tris ;).

"Tris it's for you," Shauna shouts waking them all up.

Tris receives the flowers and the large box.

"Whose it from?" Mar says excitedly

"Four," Tris says opening the card.

In Four's neatish cursive writing it said:

_Dear Tris_

_Tell Christina that I say thanks again. I asked Christina to help me with this but  
>there is one thing she doesn't know about this. I hope you like everything.<br>After you helped me with my bruise, being in my life and everything I knew I owed you.  
>Open the present! I hope you like roses and aren't allergic to flowers.<br>See you soon_

_Four_

Tris opened the one large box. Inside it had more boxes. Three to be exact.

"Four told me to tell you thanks again for him," Tris says to Chrissy.

The first box she opened was her dress. Tris gasped.

"I knew you would love it," Christina cheers

Tris's dress was a silver strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top part was decorated with diamonds and was a shade darker than the bottom part. The bottom part was a white gold colour, it was flowy and comfortable. The dress just reached off the floor if Tris wore some heels. There was a slit on the left side reaching up to mid-thigh. Tris absolutely loved her dress. She opened the next box.

Shoes. They were Jimmy Choo's. The crossed over at over of the toes. Then the straps crossed over the front of the main part of the shoe and wrapped around the ankle with a buckle on the side. There were five inches high and were silver. They were so shiny you could see a brief reflection of yourself in them.

Christina was confused about the last box.

Tris opened the last box. She immediately recognized the set. It was the jewelry Tris was gushing over when she went shopping with Christina. It included real diamond earrings, a necklace, a ring and a bracelet.

"Damn that guy is good at reading facial expressions," Christina curses.

"You told him to buy these?" Tris asks "There really expensive, I don't need these,"

"I gave them a glance and never said anything," Chrissy explains

"In the card it did say there was one part that you didn't know," Tris says

"Who knew Four was such a hopeless romantic," Marlene points out.

To be honest Shauna didn't like Tris at all. Marlene had suspected that. Tris practically replaced her. She is the star cheerleader, she wasn't bad looking, she is nice but Tris wasn't only a replacement but also a bonus. Everyone like her, she made Four become more human, she unofficially dating the star quarterback and she wasn't a girly girl which was a hit with most guys and she was smart. The only reason Shauna accepted that she was the better cheerleader was because she was way better than her. A minimum of three years more experienced. Marlene knew Shauna was jealous out of her mind.

As the time went by and it reached close to the time that the guys had to pick the girls up. Tris wore everything that Tobias had bought for her. The dress, the shoes and the jewelry. Her hair was done by Christina. She had her hair half up and half down. The part of hair that was up was in intricate braids. The bottom half was her ombre hair curled with whisps of hair falling down framing her makeup was done by Christina as well. She had silver eyeshadow, most of her lid was silver but at the end it had shiny black eyeshadow. Tris's eyes were lined perfectly with a wing at the end with plenty of mascara on her eyelashes. This made Tris's 'dull' eyes pop out in her face. She had a light pink blush and nude lips stick with a touch of pale pink. Her cheekbones were raised by the power of bronzer.

Tris had stuck on her last dangling diamond earring before the girls had finished their makeup. Their eyeshadow had matched their dress colours.

The girls went off to place on their dresses. Tris was surprised that her dress fit her perfectly. It looked like it was too small since it was a size 6 though she was a size 8.

The girls had already came out.

Marlene had a her top part with white lace she didn't need a top under since there was already a flesh type of top underneath. The bottom part was a flowy cream-white colour and reached the floor.

Shauna had a v-neck dress. The rest of the dress was all white and also just reached the floor though the top part was tighter. The v-neck was highlighted with shiny silver rhinestones.

Christina had a mainly white dress. It was an column dress and flowed down to the floor. Her white dress was complimented with a sky blue embroidery stopping at mid thigh and with a fading away illusion.

There was a knock at the door and than Four opened girls went one by one down the curved stairs. It started off with Christina, Marlene, Shauna and than Tris. Shauna had placed oil on the front part of the sole on Tris's shoes making her slip slip the moment she walks down the stairs as she was walking toe-to-heel. When it came to Tris's turn. She started her walk.

**A/N: Mini-cliff hanger. Don't worry later in the story in Shauna and Tris become friends. Since I wrote 1836 words and it was getting late I decided to stop. Sorry :1**

**Review Goal: 90**


	9. Shauna Emergency 101

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Tris takes out a handkerchief and places it on the handrail. Everyone was confused, Shauna was just waiting for her to slip and rip something or break her heel. Tris sits on the handkerchief and slides down the handrail. When she lands she slips. There was that millisecond moment of happiness in Shauna mind until she gets caught by Tobias. Tris touches the soul of her shoes.

"I must had stepped in something," Tris says before grabbing a towel and wiping it off.

She returns to rest of the group. Tobias slips on her corsage. Tobias was wearing a black suit with a tie matching the colour with Tris's tie.

"How is it possible you look even more beautiful," Tobias says quietly between the two. Tris's cheeks turns a bit pinker than they already were.

"Thank you for everything, you didn't have to buy this," Tris replies

"I wanted to," Tobias admits "I wanted to thank you for coming into my life,"

Tris gives him a light kiss before they headed to his car. Tris also had another bag for the competitions. It coincidentally was both Four and Tris's first time attending a formal dance-like thing. Tris had a bag for her dance routine. She knew she wasn't going to win, who wins with a solo that they had only practiced for a couple hours. Tris decided she would wing her song. It had been her all-time favorite she sang it all the time. So she considered that she already had years of practise. When they arrived out side of the school it was really formal alright. Tris knew that the school was massive and had all the facilities you could think of. An ice rink. Four massive fields. Three gyms. But Tris never knew they had a room just for these types of occasions. Normally a school would rent out a place for a dance but this school had their own room. It was on the other side of the school.

The entrance was fancy, like an entrance to a hotel or an exposed mansion without a gate. It was a long U shape. You entered from one side. The short drive was complimented with a strip of water fountains in the middle. With the theme of winter they had placed fake snow all along the drive way and around the water fountain. Than you would turn and be at the entrance. There was a line of people dressed identically that would take you keys and park your car in an allocated spot, another would take your things for the competition and place them in a locker. You would would step out and walk up the small flight of stairs before entering the ball through four large double doors.

When you entered you would be at the top of a flight of stairs making you the main attraction for a brief moment before descending down to the main entrance. On the other side of the hall was a another four double doors but the doors were closed.

Tris and Four were the first to arrive. They promised to wait for the others. A couple minutes later they all arrived and enter. They walk down the stairs. Just so happens that they were in the middle of playing ***Flawless by Beyconé. They walked down in formation with class and snob-like. Tris and Shauna with Four and Zeke were at the front, side by side. Beside and behind them was Marlene and Christina with Uriah and Will.

Non of them knew this but the people who watched them walk down. Tris out shined the girls by far. The jewels on her dress, her jewelry reflecting against the spotlight. People just saw Tris and Four beside her walk down. After those long couple of second went by the event had really started. As it was held by Divergent Prestigious High it was a major talk to the town. People who didn't attend the school were to get a special invite from Jeanine herself. There were really important people in this ball. A Broadway producer, famous news reporters, the head of Erudite laboratory research, the head from Candor Law School, the head from Make-a-Wish, the head from Chicago Agriculture and the head-

"Amar?" Tris questions

"Tris!," Amar exclaims.

"Hey Amar, what are you doing here?" Tris asks

"Hello to you too Amar," Four says sarcastically

"I'm here for security and I was also invited," Amar explains "Oh hi Four by the way,"

"Why would this place need security?" Tris wondered

"You should see how intense the competitions get here," Amar gushes "Some entrance you guys,"

Tris heard someone shout for Amar.

"I've got to go, you look stunning Tris by the way, Oh I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Four," Amar says before walking away

"Let's go dance," Tris announces.

Tobias nods. Tris places her arms around his neck while he places his hand on her hips. They sway along to the slow song.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Four asks

"Yes, ten to be exact," Tris replies softly

"Well, I'll make that eleven," Four says before complimenting her again.

The danced for a while before getting their photo.

"Well, it's time for the competitions, if you are dancing tonight please head over to side stage, after the dances and songs we will wait till after dinner to announce the winners," Jeanine says proudly

The four double doors were opened. People rushed in trying to get the best tables. Zeke had ran to get the table right in the middle. He called all of them over but Tris had to head backstage.

Tris and the other performers went to have a look at the order sheet. The singing competition was first. Tris was singing fourth and dancing last. After a whole lot of nerves it was Tris's turn to sing. She had heard a lot of amazing singers.

Each contestant had two and a half minutes to sing.

The place was dead silent after they had finished applauding the contestant before. Every step Tris took echoed throughout walls. First step. Why am I doing this. Second Step. Tris get over it. Third Step. Calm Down. Fourth Step. Take a deep breath. Fifth step. Let's rock. Sixth Step. START. Tris had decided to start from the second verse of the song.

Those who mind don't matter  
>Those who matter, don't mind<br>If you don't catch what I'm throwing  
>Then I leave you behind<p>

Gone in a flash  
>And I ain't living like that<p>

They talk that blah blah, that la-la that rah-rah shit  
>Go with the punches, and take the hits<br>Sometimes I mess up, I f-up up, I swing and miss  
>But it's okay, I'm cool with it<p>

I still fall on my face sometimes  
>And I can't colour inside the lines<br>'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete  
>I'm still working on my masterpiece<br>And I, I wanna hang with the greats  
>Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait<br>No, you haven't seen the best of me  
>I'm still working on my masterpiece<p>

Oh-oh-oh ah-hh oh-oh-oh ahh-h

I still fall on my face sometimes  
>And I can't colour inside the lines<br>'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete  
>I'm still working on my masterpiece<br>Masterpiece, masterpiece

Tris descends the last two words. Before curtsying and walking off. She heard a lot of cheers and whoops along with the clapping. She ran off to place on her costume for her two minute routine. Her costume was black, grey and silver. It was a two piece. The main crop top and compression shorts were black. One strap of the crop top was had a fishnet pattern. There was a slash of fabric scraps from one strap to the top of the shorts. Over the shorts was a piece of ripped stretchy looking fabric. The ends were uneven.

It was a while until it was Tris's turn. There were many good routines. 'The Plastics'of the school did Jingle Bell rock from Mean Girls. 'The Players' of the school, their dance was made for the bad pole. Tris knew that their were some amazing pole dancers out their who weren't strippers. Tris went back to thinking about her routine and what she looked like. She had kept her makeup the same. For her hair Tris just wrapped the part of her hair down, around the intricate braids. She stood in the middle of stage facing away. The moment she heard the calm sound of Sia's voice singing the first line, she went into a back bend before kicking over.

'I'm talking loud not saying much'

Tris did a continuous pirouette before lifting her last leg up.

'I'm criticized  
>But all your bullets ricochet'<p>

Tris does an ariel landing on her knees. She had one knee bent and another straight. She grabbed her bent leg using the flexibility in her back and slid down into the splits. She turns into the middle split and rolls over.

'Shoot me down, but I get up'

Tris sits on her knee and slowly bends back than flips over and ended standing.

She continues on her dance. It contained multiple pirouettes, flips and leg lifts.

Tris ends with her leg in a perfect tilt without using any arms. She curtsy before running off.

She changes back to her dress and unpins her hair before returning to the table with the rest of her friends (and Shauna). She noticed that Four wasn't there.

"EHHH, that was awesome," Christina squeals.

"Yeah it was skilled bro," Zeke compliments.

"That tilt at the end was perfection," Mar fan-girls

"I know you hate singing but that was amazing," Uriah states

"Your good at turning," Shauna says bored

"Thanks guys," Tris thanks.

Tris feels a pair of arms snake around her waist. She recognized the strong and fit figure behind her.

"Your my masterpiece," Four whispers into her ear.

It sends shivers down Tris's back and she blushes before sitting down beside Tobias.

They were served a starter, a main course and dessert. When most people had finished eating their dessert. Jeanine had stepped onto the stage.

"Okay it's the moment for the winners of these competitions," Jeanine announced showing off a list on the projector. It looked a little like this:

_Competitions:_

_Best Couple  
>Best Dressed GirlBoy  
>Best Friend Group<br>Best Dancer  
>Best Singer<br>People's Vote for Miss Winter Ball_

"Okay, the people who choose the Best Couple, Best Dressed, Best Friend group were the teachers," Jeanine informs "Please give it up for Miss Kylie, Mr Perry and Mrs Payton for judging tonight,"

There was a short applause.

"The judge for our best singer and dancer is the one and only Matthew Power, the director for the up-coming 'Chicago' Broadway, please give him a round of applause,"

Another short applause happened before the started.

"The winners for the best couple were Uriah Pedred and Marlene Beatswen," Jeanine announces

They walk up and received a sash saying 'Best Couple: Winter Ball 2017'

"The winner for best dressed girl is Tris Prior,"

"The winner for best dressed guy is Four Eaton,"

They both stepped up and received their sash.

"The winner for Best Friend Group is Alison Dilerantius, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hasting and Emily Fields," **(PLL)**

They all stepped up and received their sash.

"The winner for Best Singer is Anna Kendrick,"

She also received her sash.

Tris felt a twinge of sadness but mostly happy. She knew that many people worked hard for these competitions unlike Tris.

"The winner for Best Dancer is Tris Prior,"

Tris was surprised, her four hour training session had one her an award.

She received her sash.

"Finally the People's Vote for Miss Winter Ball,"

Marlene was praying that she was Miss Winter Ball since the two awards she wanted to get were taken by her friends and the brat Tris, well what she thought in her head.

"The winner is Tris Prior," Jeanine declared.

Jeanine goes and places a tiara on Tris's head. In the middle of the silver and shimmering Tiara was a snowflake.

"Well done Beatrice," Jeanine congratulated to her when she places the tiara on.

"Thank you," Tris thanked. She though for a moment. How did she know Tris's full name? Even her parents called her Tris. Than Tris thought that her parents must have placed her in with her full name and after all Jeanine owned the school and was the headmistress.

Shauna so furious but she didn't want to act mean and make her friends dislike her so she said.

"Oh my mum texted me, I've got to go," Shauna lies before getting out and leaving.

Christina and Will gave her a weird look. Christina recognized that tone. It was pure jealousy but she didn't say anything. Zeke just sat their eating another slice of Dauntless Cake that was provided.

Christina gave him a nudge.

"Where did Shauna go?" he asked dumbly

Christina gave him a look

"Oh," he finally go it. Zeke stood up and went outside to look for her. He found her angrily shouting at the person to hurry up and get her keys.

"Shauna," Zeke shouted.

She ignored him. Zeke went up to her, lift her over his shoulder and went behind the building.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"My mum texted me, I'm suppose to go home," Shauna lies

"Shauna I have known you ever since we were born," Zeke reminds "I think I know when you lying,"

"FINE," she shouts annoyed "That little brat stole all the awards I wanted,"

"Tris?" Zeke questions

"Don't even say her name," Shauna bosses.

"She's a nice, funny girl,"

"I fucking hate her, she a bitch that goes around pretending to be friends with everyone,"

"Don't say that about her,"

"See you even like her, that little manipulative bitch, she's made you her bitch and follower,"

"You know Shauna, I never thought in a million years you would be mean, right now all I know is that your that little manipulative bitch, you were the one who placed something on her shoes wanting her to slip, wanting her to fall down the stair to hurt herself, Shauna I though you'd be happy another girl joined our friend group, you were always complaining how you wanted about girl in the group, now we have one that my be a little better at you in somethings and here you are being a bitch," Zeke confronts before storming away.

Shauna slides down the wall sobbing. It just so happened that Tris lied to go to the toilet to find her. When Tris got to the entrance/exit of the building he saw Zeke driving away by himself. Than Tris heard sniffling and some crying around the corner. She saw Shauna squatting there crying.

"Hey Shauna, I'm not going to ask how you are since it's an obvious no," Tris greets warmly

"I placed oil on your shoes so you would slip when you came down the stair back at your house," Shauna confesses

"I know," Tris said "I saw you in my kitchen, I was going to get a glass of water than I saw you with my shoes and some oil,"

"Than why aren't you pissed at me,"

"I knew how you felt, me coming in taking your position in the cheer team, people complimenting me way too much,"

"I'm sorry Tris, I'm sorry for the oily shoes and the mean things I called you,I guess I was jealous of you, you were in the position I had dreamed of, having a bit of control over the guys, being nice to everyone and they liking you back, being amazing at everything you do,"

"Hey Shauna, your amazing too, your a great cheerleader, an amazing leader, funny, kind," Tris complimented "Everyone has a position in this world, your were born here for a reason and you are your own individual being,"

"Thanks for comforting me Tris," Shauna says gratefully before hugging her.

"Come on, you can come home with me," Tris offers

"But what about Four?" she asks

"He's a big guy, he can manage," Tris says before texting him.

_T: Shauna 101 Emergency, I'll call the chauffeur, take ur car back to ur house and take my things pls_

_4: Sure, I'll give it to u tomz_

_T: Cya_

_4: Later_

Tris called the chauffeur to take them back. When they got back the got out of the ball mode. Shauna using some makeup remover, having a shower at Tris's and borrowing come sweats.

When they had finished its was only 8pm.

"Okay how about I offer that skate lesson again?" Tris offers

"Okay," Shauna chirps

"Shoe size?"

"8 and a half"

"Good were around the same," Tris says happily giving her a pair of skates before heading to the skate rink in her house. Tris and Shauna went in. The only thing Shauna knew about ice skating is how to skate normally like an average human being.

"Okay since you can already skate normally, can you skate backwards?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, than these should be a bit easier," Tris says "I'm going to make sure you have a perfect waltz jump and a one-foot basic spin by the end of this session,"

Tris tell Shauna to glide on her left foot with her right foot behind, than to lift her right leg giving her momentum before pushing off her left toe pick. Than landing on her right toe pick.

It took Shauna five times before she actually landed her small jump.

"Okay Shauna try gain more momentum by skating faster in a larger circle like this," Tris explains before doing a demonstration.

Shauna nods trying to copy Tris though she landed with a big thud on the ice.

"I still remember my first jump, it landed on the floor a couple hundred times trying to perfect it," Tris tells Shauna.

"Now my butt hurts," Shauna complains

"Here place this in your pants, you may look stupid but at least it won't hurt any more," Tris says giving her a large bag of styrophome.

"YOLO" is all Shauna says before stuffing Tris's sweats with styrophome.

Sure she looked ridiculous but at least it didn't hurt when she fell. By another hour Shauna had perfected a beginner waltz jump.

"For an easy spin you'll need to get momentum once again," Tris instructs "Do a sharp turn and whip your outside leg over tucking it under while you spin, something like this,"

Tris was about to turn before tripping over a bit of styrophome. Tris lands on the floor with a thud just like Shauna.

It was all silent until you heard Tris bursting out with laughter. Shauna skates over and falls over some styrophome as well. It ended up with both of them laughing their heads off lying on the cold hard ice.

"Okay, pheww," Tris blows trying to get the laughter out of her system.

Tris shows her a simple one-legged turn.

By the time it was eleven Shauna had mastered both of the steps.

**Review Goal: 124  
>Following Goal: 120<br>Favorite Goal: 80**

**Titanium by David Guetta ft Sia for Tris's dance**

**Masterpiece by Jessie J for Tris's singing**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Operation Secret

Divergent Prestigious High

_'It's not what on the outside, it's whats on the inside or maybe even both_

"You do realise what day it is today?" Shauna asks

"Of course I do, how could I forget," Tris gushes

"I texted Zeke about it after my apology and how you and I became friends and my skate lesson, I can't wait,"

"Okay, well Chrissy has my credit card and the keys so Operation 3687 is staring the moment I leave out that door," Tris says

"Than it shall begin," Shauna says before walking outside with Tris.

"LET'S START," the two whooped.

Tris had dropped Shauna off at her house before going to Four's to get her stuff.

She knocked on the door and Four answered.

"Hey, do you have my stuff," Tris chirped happily.

"Yes I do beautiful," Four says pointing to her bag of clothes. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, why," Tris asks grabbing her bag

"Did you want to go out and grab a bite and do something after?" Four asked

"I like the sound of that," Tris replies taking her stuff and placing it in the boot.

"You or I drive?"

"You can," Tris says tossing her keys.

They hopped in and drove to a small but popular cafe and ate breakfast there. On the way Zeke texted Tris.

_Z: Started?_

_T:Yeah, I'm out with 4 rn_

_Z: I'll Leave you two to it, always use protection_

After they had breakfast Four and Tris headed to the park.

"Do you want to ride around the lake?" Four asks pointing to the bike rental place.

"Hell yeah because I'm gonna ride faster than you," Tris pumps

They both ran to the bike rental and borrowed a bike. The ride wasn't some romantic easy going bike ride. This one was like an unprofessional bike race.

Meanwhile Shauna had bought all the things she needed just before the other guys arrived.

"Okay, I've got the cheer squad," Christina shouts

"Good, now help me put all these away," Marlene demands

Uriah, Zeke and Will had arranged the entertainment more like watching it. The football game.

"Uriah, get some wood," Marlene tells him

"Will, clean the pool," Chrissy orders

"Zeke, get the football team and some more people," Shauna bosses

The boys all get of their lazy butts and do as their girlfriends told them to do.

The other duo were riding their fifth lap of the medium-sized lake. Until Tris wobbles a bit crashing into Four and them both landing on the field beside. It was pure silence until Tris started to laugh. Once again breaking another silence. They laid on the field staring up. Sunshine seeped through the gaps between the leaves on the large willow tree. It was a bright and sunny day. Day by day gradually it was getting warmer. Spring had really started. It was who knows how long they layed their until Four offered her a hand to help her up. Tris took his hand sending a spark throughout her body lighting up the fireworks that exploded throughout her body. She looked into those meaningful, ocean-coloured orbs of his. She could see a brief reflection of her. She looked at herself like a mirror through his eyes and she thought.

'Why? Why me out of everyone he could have? He could have a skinny supermodel if he wanted to?'

"Because your beautiful and you don't care what others think about you," Four mentions.

"Did I say the out loud?" Tris asked

"No, I saw it in your eyes, they dimmed from the pure, joyful and clear eyes, I knew,"

Tris blushed before giving him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Your so cliché," Tris says before kissing him.

So here they were in the middle of a small field kissing while it was chaotic back where the others were.

"Guys, were nearly done" Shauna supported

"Yeah Shauna, we just need to get the pyramid, open the gate, place the wood, get the others, set out the food, set up the projector, move the couch outside, get the playlist and should I go on," Christina points out

"Hey, I was just trying to be supportive," Shauna defends.

"Talking is not going to get us anywhere hurry up and move bitches," Marlene demands.

The girls had set out the food and started to work on the pyramid. While the guys moved the couch outside, got the playlist and set up the projector outside.

"OH MY GOD," Christina shouts.

"What?" Shauna asked

Christina just ran out the door and drove away.

"Well, now we have to get her back," the girls says chasing after her.

"Guys move the wood outside please and don't be lazy asses," Shauna pleads.

They smile and nod.

Tris and Four decided to go and get some lunch at the shopping centre.

_Z: Were done but idk where the girls r_

_T: k, I'll call them _

After their lunch the two walked around the shopping centre.

"Come on Four, let's get something," Tris says pulling him around

"What do you need to get?"

"Well since springs coming up, SWIMMERS, oh and by the way not me but both of us," Tris imitates Christina

Four lets out a chuckle. They walk to Ripcurl.

"Okay put this on," Tris says handing Tobias black and blue striped broad shorts.

Tris finds herself a sailor print bikini the top. It kind of looked liked a push-up bra. Tris found her size and bought it.

She went back to see Four holding the broad shorts.

"Do you like them?" Tris asked

Four shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay thats good enough," Tris says before taking the broad shorts and buying them. Than they exited the store.

"So why did you want to buy swimmers?" Four questioned suspiciously

"Well, I have lake house and my mum said I could use it for the weekend with my friends ," Tris explains

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," he insists

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," Tris says running off before calling Christina.

"Hello?" Tris asks

"Hey,"

"Zeke told me you ran off with the other girls running after you,"

"Oh yeah don't worry, I'm back with the girls,"

"Okay,"

Tris ended the call and walked back to Four.

"Let's go," Tris announced.

The two drove to Tris's beach house. Tris opened the gate and than parked her car.

"Okay come one," she hurried Four.

Tris's beach house was the largest out of her whole street. It had a large swirvy gate at the front surrounded by trees. The driveway was like a forest until you arrive at a round-a-bout looking thing. To park the car you go to the side of the car. There were car spots and a large garage for the cars belonging to the Prior Household. The front door to the mansion was on one side of the round-a-bout.

The mansion had many rooms and a beautiful view. When you enter there is the classical two way curved stairs. If you proceed through the bottom floor you will arrive to a place with windows instead of walls. Outside you could see the blue beach, a large porch and a curvy pool with fountains.

Tris and Tobias arrived at the front door. Tris jiggled her key in the lock before unlocking the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOUR," everyone shouts.

The cheerleaders were in a pyramid holding a large banner. The football team was also there.

"You sneaky little brat," Four says kindly to Tris

Tris pokes her tongue out cheekily. Four picks her up and kisses her.

"Uhh guys you realise where still here," Shauna shout from the top of the pyramid.

"Right," Four says pulling away

"Well, what are we waiting for, LETS PARTY," Will shouts before a bunch of other friends pop out from the closets and storerooms.

Zeke blasts the music and the party begins.

"I didn't want my birthday to be a big thing to you and the others," Four shouts over the music to Tris. "Plus I thought you didn't know when my birthday was,"

"Pfft as if, Christina told me," Tris shouts back "I thought you forgot your own birthday, since you didn't say anything,"

Four lifted her up and kissed her. Tris crossed her legs around his waist. Four walked towards a couch and had a heated makeout session. It was strong and fast but yet so passionate. The way a newlywed couple would kiss.

"Hold your horses, you guys have to have some cake before you eat each other first," Christina butts in

The two stop what they were doing and give Christina a death stare.

"Okay jeez," Christina backs away.

Tris gets off Four and goes get something to drink. Tris had grabbed a coke while Four had helped himself to a beer.

"Drinking on your birthday?" Tris asks

Tobias gives her a cheeky nod before taking a large gulp.

"FOOTBALLS ON," one of the football played shouted.

They all rushed out onto the porch and crowded on the large couch infront of a massive projector. It just happened that it was the time of the Superbowl. They had skipped the entertainment and went straight to the game. Tris had thought all of this out. Get there early for them to watch the Superbowl and when the sun starts to set BONFIRE.

While the most of the guys were watching the superbowl Tris went to check on the cake. The cake was massive. It was in the shape of an 18. Two separate cakes. One dauntless cake, one sponge cake. I was covered with black fondent with red stars over the black base fondant.

It was around three and a half hours until they lit the fire on the beach.

The superbowl had finished.

"OKAY EVERYONE HEAD OUT TO THE BEACH," Zeke shouts into the Microphone.

Most of the girls had their bikini under their clothes and the guys had broad shorts on so they just took off their tossed Four his broad shorts.

"You realise that I have nothing to change in later," Four argues

"You realise your probably not even going into the ocean," Tris states the obvious

"True," Tobias agrees before walking off to find a bathroom.

Tris walked the other way into the bathroom and changed into the bikini she had just bought. It made her breasts look bigger and Tris also was obsessed with sailor print.

When Tris walked out of the bathroom she was texting her parents until she walked into someone with a hard torso. Tris looked up to see those beautiful and distinguishing blue eyes.

"Wow, how do you look even more amazing?" Tobias flirts

"Maybe because I'm half naked and my boobs look bigger and you being a guy would think that is more attractive," Tris states

Tobias laughs and kisses Tris. Proceeding down her neck. Tris lets out a soft moan. Tobias pulls back and runs off to the beach. Tris lets out a sigh before chasing after him.

When she got there everyone was crowding around the large pile of wood. Tris was the one with the matches.

"Birthday Boy, would you do the honors," Tris announces handing him the box of matches.

Tobias took the matches. Everyone was dead silent. Tobias struck the match against the rigid surface before the small stick produced a fire. Tobias threw the match stick into the pile of firewood. Within a couple second the small stick had set fire to the rest of the wood.

Everyone cheered.

"HIT IT URIAH," Tris shouted

Uriah placed on some music before handing over to the DJ. There were stereos placed throughout a strip of the beach making the music be disturbing and groovy. You could feel the beat. There was a table next to the DJ with the cake on it. Tris had placed a cover over it so it doesn't get destroyed. Around the bonfire were a couple logs of wood for people to sit on. There were another set of tables filled with punch and food as well as many, many marshmallows and skewers.

People were jamming out to the upbeat songs. Most of the evening Tris and Four had danced together with Four getting intoxicinating. The continuous partying well, continued until the DJ started to say something.

"Okay I would like to wish a happy birthday to my man, Four and it's time for the cake," The DJ shouted into the mic.

Everyone surrounded the cake and sang happy birthday. After everyone sung Tobias blew out the candles. They cheered before sharing the delicious cake. It wasn't until 11pm everyone had cleared out except the group.

"Who wants to give their presents?" Christina cheers.

"I dibs going first," Zeke shouts before shoving Four his messily wrapped present.

"It's actually our gift," Uriah mentions

Four unwraps the gift to find an autographed football.

"Thanks dude,"

Shauna, Marlene and Christina go next. They also had an expensive conjoined gift. It was a Hugo Boss suit neatly folded into a small box. It had a black thin tie, a white dress shirt, black dress trousers and finally a ironed black blazer.

"Thank you," Tobias said politely knowing he would probably never need this.

The three girls smiled and gave an appreciated nod.

Will had given him a football jersey.

Lastly it was Tris.

"Here," Tris says passing him neatly wrapped box.

Tris had give Tobias a Hermes Watch. It was gold and black the analog clock had a black background. The chain was gold. It consisted of 18 karats. Tobias was astounded.

"Tris there are incredibly expensive," Tobias states

"Yeah so was my prom dress, my shoes and my jewelry," Tris replies "And guess who bought them all? You"

Tobias gives a light hearted roll of his eyes and opened the second box. It was a charm bracelet. A thin strip of black leather connected together with a 24 karat gold chain. It had one small jump ring connected to a gold fire charm.

"Its to symbolize the surprise bonfire party," Tris informs "You can also add more if you buy the charm,"

There was a tiny hole puncher on the side with a small plastic bag of jump rings.

"Thank you," Tobias says before giving her a light kiss.

"Okay guys you can sleep in any room but the master, that's mine," Tris tells them "No sex and don't touch any precious looking furniture,"

They nod and correspond to what Tris had said. When they all disappeared Tris grabbed Tobias's wrist and whispered.

"Come with me,"

**Sorry guys for not updating in a long time. I can only update once a week due to school and stuff since everything becoming more serious, the tests and exams. Sorry. Though I might update twice today.**

**Review Goal:132**


	11. 3 Months

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Tris woke up to the sound of the chirping birds. Scattered rays of sunlight rested on Tris's face. Tris groaned and rolled over hoping the sunlight would go away. But that never happened. Tris sat up and opened her eyes. She was on a bunk bed the top to be exact. She remembered she went to the bungalow in the forest with Four. Tris's beach house had a lot of land it a quarter of it was in the woods. It had a spectacular view. Tris climbed down the top bunk to see an empty bottom bunk. Tris walked out while tying her messy hair up. She saw a muscular figure sitting on the sand staring out into the ocean. Tris took a seat next to him. It was dawn the sun was still coming up. The wind was still howling. The sky was night.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tris asked

It's seemed to snap Four out of his thoughts

"It just seemed to go so fast, I've been waiting for this day ever since I was 11,"

"Why?"

"Tris, I trust you, can you keep a secret,"

Tris nods "I trust you too,"

"My mother died from cancer when I was 10," Tobias took a large breath "We were a happy family, the classical one filled with joy and love, we also had a handsome sum of money, it was after my mother died my father became distant,"

"He started drinking, sometimes I wouldn't see him for a week, I taught myself to cook so I could stay alive, it was one afternoon, my father had been away for two weeks, I had walked back from school, I greeted him and he pushed me onto the floor and took of his belt,"

Tobias closed eyes remembering

"_TOBIAS, YOUR MOTHER IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU," his father shouted_

_Tobias was on the floor and had hit his head on the edge of the stairs. His mind was swirling and in pain._

"_YOU ANNOYED HER, YOU MADE HER LOOK AFTER YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG, YOU MADE HER UNHAPPY WHEN YOU GOT MAD," Marcus continued shouting_

_Tobias eyes swelled with tears. He was crying on the floor. He suddenly feels something incredibly painful on his back. He couldn't believe it his father had...whipped him. I long line of bloods driped down from the lash. Tobias looked up at his father. His eyes found humor. His grin was evil. His face was amused._

"He whipped me," Tobias states. He expected sudden pity and gasps from Tris. But she did something else.

"How often?" Tris asked cautiously.

"Various times, maybe 8 times a month till I was 16, when I was twelve I signed up for boxing classes and learning combat, when i was 16 I fought back and I nearly knocked him out he pulled out a gun," Tobias answers

"Tobias you are so brave," was what Tris's response to the situation. "You didn't call the police and faced the situation with your bare hands, you stood up after years of torture, and you didn't commit suicide after the thought that went thought your head when your father placed the death of your mother in your hands,"

"Your father is an evil, motherfucking coward,"

"Tris I have never thought of it that way," Tobias confesses.

The two stare into each other eyes

"My real name is," Tris cut him off

"Tobias," she said before leaning in for a long passionate kiss. It was slow and had...love.

They pulled back.

"How did you know?" Tobias asked

"Your father and my parents had a business dinner and I was there too, he showed a child photo of you, how could I not recognize those beautiful orbs of yours," Tris mentions

"Why didn't you ask me whether I was Tobias or not?"

"Well, it was quite obvious that you didn't like Tobias if you changed your name to Four,"

Tobias smiles "I like it when you say it,"

"So do I call you Tobias or Four?"

"Tobias but only when were alone,"

"For obvious reason," Tris states. "We better walk back before they send a search party, we also have school,"

The two walked back in a peaceful silence. The two knew they looked like a couple. The thing was that the two many high school relationships end terribly. The two would be hating each other for the rest of their lives. The both were scared to loose each other, they were like a key and lock. They both needed each other to open. It was too big of a risk.

"Tobias, I feel like I should tell you something," Tris admits.

Tobias's heart skipped faster the moment his name rolled of Tris's tongue. Tobias hum med a 'mmhhmmm'

"My father, he's being distance to me, my mother and brother, coming back late around 2am, sometimes I would even see bruises or split knuckles like he's been in a fight, he's also been cold, I want him to be safe and be the loving father I knew him as," Tris sighs "I know this isn't as big of a deal as your but-,"

"No, don't apologize, I want to know about your life and every single detail about you," Tobias cuts in.

They share an embrace right in front of the back door before entering. The two cleaned themselves up. Changing, showering and packing up the rest up. It just happened that Christina was dressing her up as a thank you for doing the stuff she did for the part from Tris.

Tris was wearing an all-black outfit just like Tobias which was a coincidence but when their friends saw them they were teasing them. Tris knew Christina had something to do with it.

Tris was wearing translucent black stockings with black tight shorts on top. She was wearing a crop top which consisted thick straps and a zip going down the middle. She was given a pair of knee high, heeled black boots. Tris just placed on tinted lip balm with her classic winged eyeliner.

Tobias was wearing a plain black t-shirt that hugged his torso with the long sleeves scrunched up to the middle of his forearm. His top was matched with a pair of black jeans with a pair of black felt high top dress shoes. His hair was spiked up and he had a stubble.

"Seriously?" Tris asked looking at Chrissy.

"What?" she said innocently

Tris rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get to school," Tobias states.

Most of the group groaned before driving to school. They separated for their classes. Tris and Four had AP Math together. Through the most crowded corridor everyone separated there way for the pair. It was dead silent apart from the sound of Tris's heels smacking against the white marble floor.

When they turned the corner there were suddenly murmurs.

'The Dauntless Couple' was what they were called from that moment and on. But that was three weeks ago.

"Okay guys, this football game is really important there are sport agencies and we will be representing our school, everything must be amazing and everything must be perfect," Tris persisted. "There will be a new routine,"

As it always did the cheer started with their cheer. The main formation were X's. There were five people at the front and five stunt groups.

The four people in the front was Tris was in the middle with two others, one boy and one girl, on either side of her. The music had started with Tris doing a backflip landing with her legs apart with Shauna, who was in the middle of the stunts doing a back flip getting boosted in the air.

Tris taught the group a whole bunch of other dances and gymnastics moves over the couple of practices. The boys moved behind the girls in the straight line in front of them the girls hopped up on landing in a handstand on their hands staying there while Tris and Shauna shared a base group of boys only. Tris and Shauna had one arm holding up their legs behind them with their other arm crossing while the others were up in classical positions. One leg on the base group with a high v. Then they changed to a bow and arrow finishing with a classical heel stretch before doing a twist with their base group catching them. Tris and Shauna had landed in a cradle doing a tumbling pass with the two pairs in the front on each corner of the mat before getting down and doing the same tumbling pass but the other directions to Shauna and Tris. While everyone did toe pikes and split jumps. Than everyone breaking up to move to their designated corners. The first four did a handstand walk halfway towards the middle before proceeding to a back handspring landing a double backflip. The next four did a forward roll, rolling up into a handstand proceed with a cartwheel and then an Arabian. The next four did a regular tumbling pass finishing with the last four girls, Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Tris, proceeding in on guys in a handstand when they reached in their slanted line they flipped over. One other stunt group joined in at the back. They got boosted up into a scorpion with one person leaving the base group doing a backflip before going back. Than into a heel stretch before getting boosted up and twisting down. Then they went into staggered lines with the front two kneeling down. The back two lines did a canon type of tumbling pass. The third line started than two beats later then doing the same tumbling pass. Than the two front lines did the same tumbling pass going behind. It was the floor part. They started to move into staggered lines. The people at the back did a tumbling passing through before going back never stopping. While the second line proceeded forward to pair up with the first line. The second line did a spilt jump than landing into a split while the person behind did a karate kick on top of them before doing a walkover over them. The two lines tumbled back behind the fourth line. They did a fly dance at the front before their pyramid. The two sides, Chrissy and Katy jumped up into the classical flyer position while Shauna and Marlene did a back handspring being boosted up. Finally Tris was in the middle. It was time to show off her partner stunts. She also did a back handspring but landed up in one leg instead of two. She did a full backflip and landed on one foot on her base, Al. She did multiple twists landing in a heel stretch. She landed with two feet before going on to do a handstand. To finish off the pyramid. Tris did two backflips before landing on her flyer and finished off in the middle of the pyramid with Shauna and Marlene's foot resting on her shoulders.

When they finished it wasn't too late the sun was still up. Tris called up Four.

"Hey, you want to come over?" Tris asked

"Sure, we finish in ten,"

"Oh okay, I should hand out the uniforms while I wait,"

"Okay bye Trissy,"

"See ya soon,"

Tris ended the call before calling the cheer team back.

"Ok sorry, I forgot to give you guys the other uniform, we were these on special occasions,"

The cheer uniform (for girls obviously) was black and kind of looked like a black crop top that crossed over at the back. The straps were red and the top was outlined with red. The writing in the middle said DPH. There was a pleated skort with the hem outlined with red. There bows were also red a black with sparkly silver saying DPH.

By the time all of them were handed to the right people. They saw the football team trotting over. Tobias headed over to the team captain and gave Tris a long-lasting peck on her lips, hugging her waist. Meanwhile many guys and girls envied them. Where it be in Tris or Four's place or envying how well their relationship is. Al in particular wanted to be in Four's spot in every way. Being the star quarterback, good-looking or smoking hot as the girls said and rich. Al was just that icky girly boy cheerleader that everyone thought was gay. Sure he had some muscle from cheer but that's not what the girls saw. He had a massive crush on Tris but when he saw her kiss Four her fumed up in his head. They cleaned up and Four headed over to Tris's house. They were going to 'study' together. Tris's mother and father both were on a business trip. They were just on the couch with no one else.

"So x is equal to one since five hundred over two hundred is equal to two and…." Four rambled on.

"Can't was go something more fun," Tris whined

"Like what?"

"I don't think a horny teenager wouldn't know,"

"Tris, you dirty little girl!" Four accused "We have a math test next week,"

Four went back to studying. Tris shifted her position a bit and sucked the base of Tobias's neck. He groaned and threw his math book away. Shifting her so she would be straddling him. She kissed him lightly up to his ear and whispered.

"So you are a horny teenager,"

Tobias growled before he took her mouth and pressed it on his. It was so hungry and fast this kiss but deep down there was love and passion written all over this kiss. Tris granted entrance for Tobias tongue. It was a while before Tobias moved down. He started to kiss and suck on Tris's skin. She tilted her head elongating her neck the slightest bit. She moaned loudly knowing no one would hear. She slipped her hands under his shirt tracing her hand over his back she could feel the slightest scar bumps. Tobias was already was working on her top. He was kissing her down her collar bone and his hand were roaming around her breasts holding the zip. He tugged it down with his teeth revealing a lacy black bra. Tris threw off his shirt revealing his hard abs and toned torso. Than she moved onto his belt.

"Tris," he warned "If we continue I don't think I can stop,"

"That's fine with me," Tris says seductively.

They went on Tris finally got his belt off and started to fiddle with the button of his jeans. Tobias was unbuttoning her shorts. It was getting steamy. Hot breaths on each other while they stripped each other. That was until they heard the two oak doors slam. Tris's brother stood there astounded.

"BEATRICE PRIOR," he shouts

"GET OUT,"

"GET OFF HIM OR I'LL TELL MUM AND DAD,"

"THEY ALREADY KNOW,"

It was a shout fest there Tobias had slipped on his shirt and looped in his belt.

"Okay I'll just leave so nothing worse happens," Tobias announces

"No stay," Tris pleads

"Your brother doesn't seem to like me, or even in your house," Tobias states

"That's right you better leave," Caleb says trying to sound menacing. Her brother was a general but only in battle tactics. He worked with the Erudite on weapons but he never used them. He didn't even know how to fight. Her brother was known for his amazing battle tactics and his defense ideas.

Tobias took his stuff and walked out. Her brother walked towards to Tris and gave Tobias the hate nudge as they skimmed past each other. When Caleb heard the front door shut he restarted the screaming and shouting fest.

"Tris who is that?"

"My boyfriend," Tris's heart jumped when she called Tobias her boyfriend.

"How long?"

"A month and half, you know I don't appreciate you kicking him out,"

"What are you some sex addict?" Caleb accuses "One month and a half and your already stripping,"

"You sound like a stupid fucking priest who only has sex after they get married, Caleb LIVE, your only 19 not a 40 year old," Tris screams she was getting pissed.

"Well, if you weren't going around bringing guys over when mum and dad were out and fucking them I wouldn't have to tell you all of this," Caleb shouts back

"EXCUSE ME, I do not do and mum and dad already know him, you think they would think I have some stupid innocent relationship?"

"He's a stupid jock who only screwing you for your body,"

"Don't you dare ever say that again," Tris threatens

"Or what?"

"CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT I LOVE HIM," Tris screams before running off

_There I said it_ Tris thought. She had confessed not to Tobias but to her brother instead. She fell for him like a sinking rock. Slowly. She liked every part of him. His smile. His personality. His looks. His charm. His eyes. She truly loved him.

"TRIS GET BACK DOWN HERE," Caleb shouted.

"FUCK OFF,"

**You mad at Caleb? I might upload on Saturday or a bit later. A bit of fluff.**

**Review goal: 132**


	12. Football Game

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

A/N: Sorry I've been away for a long time but I'm back! I just got a busy with school, family, generally life.

Tris woke up the night still completely pissed at her brother. It was a Friday and the game was on this afternoon with Uriah's party after. She got up and did her routine but didn't bother with make up or what she wore. She had a shower, dried her hair and placed on a white long sleeve shirt that had a V-neck. It showed a bit of cleavage since it was from Victoria Secret and that Christina gave it to her. A pair of black ripped jeans and some combats boots. Tris was still tired and groggy from her pissed mood. She stuffed her cheer stuff in a Nike bag before tying up her hair in a messy ponytail. Then grabbing a granola bar and heading out the door, driving to school.

Tris walked annoyed through the hallway before bumping into Tobias. Tobias looked at her. She looked beautiful. She didn't have any makeup on, making her eyes stand out. Her clothing was more relaxed.

"Hey," Tobias greets giving her a light kiss

"Hey," Tris says groggily

"What's wrong?"

"My stupid brother,"

"What happened?"

"Well, ya know he kinda ruined my life,"

"Easy there, babe, he was just looking out for you,"

"How are you so sure?" Tris states before walking away to her first class.

It was on the way to the football field they saw each other again. They sat next to each other on the bus.

"Hey pumpkin," Tobias says sweetly before kissing her neck a bit

"Tobias, I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning, just my brother is so annoying,"

"Hey, it's fine, I'll probably never understand since I'm an only child,"

"Good luck on the field,"

"You too,"

They got off onto enemy ground. It was Chicago State High. Divergent Prestigious High all time rival in sports. They went into the change rooms and got into their uniforms. And stepped out onto the freshly maintenance green grass marked out with slightly white paint. Soon all the cheerleaders finished and walked out. They had black zinc stripes on the face. The football players also had black and red zinc on.

On the other side was the displeasing sight of light blue and white. The colour of the Chicago flag. All horizontally stripped.

"ALL PLAYERS ON THE FIELD"

The match started.

First half, Chicago State High was leading by 5 points. The cheerleaders went on.

They did their 'thang'. The flips, the shouts, the cheers. That's what makes them cheerleaders. It was the last 5 minutes of the match.

"It's the last 5 minutes, 70 - 75 with CSH leading with five points, it the semi-finals, right now DPH is offense,"

Tobias as quarterback starts. He picks the ball up running forward fake passing it to Zeke, him just passing the 10 yard line. They quickly starts from there passing it to Uriah who got attacked by three players from Chicago State High dropping the ball. Another Chicago State High player stole the ball just before getting tackled by Will. There was three minutes left. (Chicago State High) CSH starts with the quarterback running up and passing forward to a player about 10 yards in front of the end zone. But Four runs up and intercepts making the crowds go wild. He throws a clean forward pass to Zeke before sprinting as fast he had ever. Four runs 60 metres from where he is currently in a matter seconds. Zeke had two CSH players hot on his heels. One of them dives to tackle Zeke. He throws the ball to Four who runs 10 yards entering the End Zone scoring a touchdown.

The DPH half of the stadium goes crazy, screaming and shouting. The cheerleaders squeal jumping up and down. His teammates tackling him shouting. The screen pops up with bold, red letters says 'TOUCHDOWN'.

"AND THAT IS ONE AMAZING TOUCHDOWN FROM FOUR EATON FROM DIVERGENT PRESTIGEOUS HIGH, WINNING THE GAME" the commentators announces.

The high pitched whistle sound could be heard all over the stadium signifying the end of the game. Tris sprints up onto the field and hugs Tobias squealing. She places her feet back on the ground.

"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS AMAZING," she squeals rambling on.

Tobias takes his helmet off and seels her lips shut with a kiss. His teammates wolf whistle. Tris wraps her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes while Tobias leans down further securing his arms around her waist.

The moment got ruined by Christina's camera shutter sound of her polaroid camera.

"Christina," Tris scolds

"Sorry, it was adorable," Christina gushes. "Look,"

Christina shows her the newly developed polaroid. The thin, white rim framing the pretty picture. A tall, muscular man kissing a thin, medium height lady surrounded by shamrock green grass with a swarm of black and red in the back ground where the bleachers were. The sun projecting the right amount light.

"Keep it," Christina says

"No, it shows off you great photography skill, I know you want it" Tris contemplates.

"Yeah but I want you to keep it,"

"Really, you sure?"

"Yep"

"Thanks," Tris says throwing her arms around Christina giving her a nice hug.

They line up being forced to shake hands with the opposition showing 'good sportsmanship'.

When they walk off the field everyone cheers and congratulate Zeke and Four. Before heading off to the locker rooms.

The group had planned to wear black and red. Marlene had the idea of all the girls wearing black stilettos. Christina got Tris to agree after a couple of death threats, a couple of painful pillow throws and a friendship threat. Tris had a black singlet and come red shorts. Christina wore a red crop top and a black skater skirt. Shauna wore a red skater dress. Marlene wore a red crop top with black ripped jeans.

Tris as usual got out first before walking over towards the boy locker room waiting outside. Her fingers fumbling on the polaroid Christina took. It truly showed true love. Tris leaned against the concrete floor.

"That quarterback did one hell of a good pass," a voice Tris recognised said.

She lifted up her head to meet some celery green eyes. Peter. Her ex.

"What the fuck! When did you go to Chicago State High," Tris exclaims

"Well, Tris you weren't the only person who moved from Washington to Chicago," Peter announces.

"Yeah well, what's the rate of someone I hate moving to the same city as me?"

"High, since your shitty personality makes it hard for someone to like you," Peter fires back.

"But on the other hand, you look different, a good different," Peter flirts creeping forwards. "Where did your braces, glasses and fat go?"

"Well Peter, if you didn't realise braces come off in a bit of time, my eyesight improved not needing my glasses anymore, my eyesight wasn't even that servere and finally I never was fat," Tris retorts.

"Well those cheeks definitely went down,"

Tris glares at him. "You're the one who cheated on me with the school slut,"

"So you still want to date me?"

"Fuck no,"

"Nita was the school slut because she was hot and fuckable,"

"Reason I broke up with you,"

"How about we try again?"

"Never….I'm with someone," Tris says cautiously since she and Tobias never really finalised there relationship.

"You hesitated," Peter points out

"She's with me," Tris's saviour growls.

Peter looks up to see that quarterback that did the amazing touch down.

"Four Eaton?" Peter questions.

"Holy Shit, your with Four Eaton!" Peter confirms.

"What the fuck? He's superior and your shit," Peter directs to Tris.

"You were the girl he was kissing on the field!" Peter puzzles together.

"Look Four, this girl is a piece of shit, she's annoying and retarded, you can get a girl so much better," Peter advises me.

"To me this girl is beautiful, funny, kind and smart, so how about you fucking back off and piss off," Four menaces at him.

"Don't say didn't warn you," Peter says stomping away

"Who was that?" Tobias asks

"Just my one and only ex from Washington, you know, just fucking happens to be in flipping Chicago," Tris states pissed.

"Tris, he looks like trouble -,"

"Forget it, he acts like a hard ass but he's actually like an ant on the inside,"

"So when he attacks it not big but stings," Tobias outsmarts

"Shut up, you smart dick," Tris says

"Did you just complement my dick," Tobias says cheekily

"EW SHUT UP,"

"Okay, come one we have to head to Uriah and Zeke's party,"


	13. Party

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Tris and Tobias arrive at the Pedrad's house in a Lamborghini. The party was for the football win, even though some Chicago State High players were invited since they were friends with Uriah and Zeke.

You could feel the beat standing outside of the house. The heavy bass with the loud, meaningless lyrics shouting at you. On the porch were a couple of teenagers, already drunk, making out on any surface they could find. The smell of the booze surrounded the wooden house.

Tobias interlocked his hand with Tris's and headed toward the party. But Tris holds him back.

"Do you mind before we go into the party to go for a small walk," Tris asks than chuckles "So you know, I don't get a bigger headache,"

"No at all," Tobias replies smiling before kissing the top of head.

The two lovers walk toward the local park. Swinging their arms, bouncily walking along the cracked, concrete pathway. Little was illuminated, it was the hour before the street lights were turned on. They walked in a peaceful silence before finding a log to sit on. Tris's small head leaning on Tobias's shoulder. Looking at the same Polaroid Chris took, she had some kind of obsession with it.

"I have an idea," Tobias spoke up.

Tris tilted up her head to look at the familiar soaring blue eyes.

"You should take a photo of that and put it up on Instagram,"

Tris's eyes light up before she quickly takes out her phone taking a photo.

"What caption should I put on?" she asks

"I have such a lucky boyfriend," Tobias suggest smiling.

"And you have such a lucky girlfriend," Tris says before kissing him on the cheek than inserting her caption: "You should say: I have such a luck boyfriend ~ Four Eaton,"

On the way back to the party. Tris smiled at the thought of them finally be official. Tobias was thinking about how amazing his girlfriend was. The finally arrived back standing right in front of double door, oak door. Tobias placed his hand on the warm silver handle and twisted it, opening the door. They were struck with a crowded hallway with the smell of sweat and alcohol. The music was incredibly loud with the DJ mixing the discs every now and then.

They swam there way through the crowd somehow finding their friends. Tobias and Tris got separated. Tobias going with the guys and Tris going with the girls.

Shauna chucked a red solo cup in her hand. Marlene pulled her onto the dance floor and Christina asked her where she was.

"I was with Four," she shouts

Christina winks at her before giggling.

'Alcohol' Tris thought before taking a sip of her cup of strong alcohol.

Tris scrunched her eyes from the burning sensation in her through. It burned but it felt good making Tris chug the whole cup. Shauna poured some more of this mysteriously good-tasting alcohol into her cup. Tris skulled the whole cup making the girl whistle, attracting attention. Tris started feeling a bit dizzy. Shauna poured another cup with people shout "SKULL IT". Tris does what is shouted at her before whooping at the end and throwing the cup away.

"OKAY, IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE A NEW GAME I MADE UP," Uriah shouts into the DJ microphone.

People cheer.

"It's called Body Shot Feuds, people judge how good you body shot was the winner gets a kiss from," Uriah shout "Uhhh, TRIS,"

"WHAT?" Tris says annoyed.

"Sorry, your hot and not my girlfriend" Uriah says flashing an apologetic smile.

"I'm going to kill you,"

"Woah, no death threats now Tris, LET'S START,"

Various body shots were done. Three words: sexual, kissy and boobs.

Tobias came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not letting anyone but me kiss you," he whispers in her ear.

Tris could smell alcohol polluting his usual minty breath. But who care's? She was drunk as well.

He lifted her up and placed her down on the counter.

"Hit me," he shouted, his low voice echoed throughout the room.

Uriah gave him a slice of a lime. Tobias gave the lime to Tris to place in her mouth.

**This gets a bit sexual, you have been warned**

Tris pulls her shirt up stopping just under he bra.

Uriah pours some tequila in her belly button and sprinkles salt over her. Finishing by placing whipped cream on the top of her breasts. Tobias starts drinking up the tequila, swirling his moist tongue of her stomach area. He sucks on some part of her stomach before moving up licking up the salt. He does quick swipes with his tongue just under her bottom of her bra. He peeks his long tongue up a bit before moving down south.

He glided his wet tongue from the bottom of her stomach to the top. He ends the stomach area with a long kiss just under her bra. Four grips onto her waist pulling her up into a standing position leaning against the counter. He licks the top off the swirled up whipped cream teasing her. Than he digs his tongue deeper into the swirl spreading it around her breasts. Tobias arrived at the bottom of the neatly swirled whipped cream placing a soft kiss at the top of her breast. He finished the long body shot taking out the slice of lemon out of her mouth than giving her a long kiss not fearing to add a bit of tongue.

He pulled his lips of Tris's and the people around them cheered.

"Well, that was some something," Uriah says with the largest smile planted on his face. "Anymore volunteers?"

"No? Okay who do you think was the best?"

The people chanted 'Fourtris' loudly and confidently.

"Well, Four you know what you get,"

Tris jumped up. Securing her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. Tobias supported her up staying there while there lips connected.

"Let's get back to the party," Zeke shouts.

Once again Tris and Tobias get separated.

Christina pulled Tris to the side.

"Okay, kill me if you guys aren't officially dating, I mean half of the couples in this world probably haven't gotten even close to what just happened," Christina states.

"Yeah," Shauna chimes in.

"We kinda…. Like just started 'offically' dating," Tris says flashing a smile.

"FINALLY MUCH," Marlene shouts drunkly "CAN WE GET BACK ON THE DANCE FLOOORR?"

They headed there ways on the wooden floor. Tris stood there awkwardly. Moving side to side, wiggling a bit but she was saved by Tobias who, as always, placed his hands around her waist from behind.

"You know I love the fact that your mine," Tobias whispers in her ear.

"I love the fact that this hot bod is all mine," Tris replies seductively.

"Want some?" Tobias asks shaking his beer.

Tris nods drinking some.

They danced around drunkly. Swaying, spinning, singing.

"I need to pee," Tris whines like a child before heading to the closest bathroom.

A hand covered her mouth dragging her to the bedroom across the hall from the bathroom. The hand smelt like lemons and honey, the smell was so familiar. The hand was rough like a batch of dead skin. It also had a faint smell of dirt and grass.

"I got her," this soft sounding voice said.

AL. it was Al.

"Good, did you make sure no one saw?"

Al nodded, handing Tris to Peter. Peter taped up her mouth and tied her hands behind her.

"Turn off the lights," Peter said

Within a matter of second it was pitch black.

Tris grunted at the feeling of the side of her face colliding.

"Aww little Tris is now really useless," he taunts

Tris screams as loud as she can as Peter cut open her shirt with a cold dagger.

"What are you looking at? Peter growls at Al.

"I thought you were just gonna teach her a lesson,"

"I am, for rejecting me, you an have some of her when I'm done,"

Tris widened her eyes. She didn't think this was how she was going to loose her purity. She looked at Al, tears brimming her eyes fighting to fall out. Pleading him to help. He stood there like a robot. His head titled toward the ground ignoring everything.

"Now bitch if you stay still nothing with hurt, if you make any noise I'll make it hurt" Peters threatens undoing the zipper of his jeans.

Tris had tears slipping down her face. When Peter came near her she had a quick brain and kicked him in the balls. She stood up but with her hands she couldn't do much. She kicked Peter in the face but Peter caught her foot and pulled her down.

"It ain't that easy, bitch,"

Peter stripped the tape roughly off her mouth. The moment the tape came off Tris's mouth hurt with mini stings all over but she still screamed. As loud as she could but she knew it was useless. The music outside was way too loud. Her mouth was quickly tortured the moment Peter's mouth was smashed against her. She bit down on Peter's lips as hard as she could. She started screaming louder and louder with tears flooding out of her eyes as she ran towards the door. Peter, yet again, got another come back pulling her long luscious hair than placing his hand over her mouth.

"AL GET THE FUCKING TAPE,"

Al responded to that demand grabbing the tape. The heard the door knob jiggle from the other side. It was Four. He went looking for Tris, smartly he headed to the closest toilet but she wasn't there. He had heard muffled screams but he thought it was just come stupid teenagers screwing until there was a call for help. He became alert twisting the doorknob but it was locked.

'Here I go' Four thought.

He stuck three hard punches on the thin wooden door. His knuckles were bleeding but he didn't care. He finished off with kicking the door down. He saw Al taping Tris's mouth shut with Peter behind her. He went into fighting mode. Becoming tense and logical.

He struck only one punch at Al and Al fell unconscious at the impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" he growled

Peter froze with fear. Four picked him up by his collar and threw him against the wall. Peter's body fell relaxed with his head down and his eyes shut.

Four headed over to Tris and untied her arms and took off the tape on her mouth. She had only had her bra on.

Obviously they had attracted a lot of attention. Four quickly took of his shirt and gave it her.

Tris hugged onto Tobias, she was mortifed.


	14. Unknown

Divergent Prestigious High

_"It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: Short extra chapter for you guys xoxo!**

Unknown POV:

"Father apart of the committee," the IT worker said through the telecom. "There are confirmed documents,"

"I have to kill the father?" I asked

The leader nodded.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too bad,"

To be completely honest, I am going to ruin someone life soon. Their beloved father was going to be brutally murder. As well as someone's mother and father. All because there father, mother or brother had made the wrong decision.

"You okay with that?" the leader replied, "You kind of seem off,"

"Yeah it's fine, I mean I've killed many people for legal purposes,"

"That's good, I place all my trust on you to kill off this committee, you have been assigned this mission after all,"

"Yeah but only for the best,"

"It's all legal, the parliament has requested it,"

"I better be getting back," I replied

Four POV:

I took Tris back to my house. She had fallen asleep in the car. She was in utter shock and I knew she was scared. She was silent for most of the time from when I found her. I carried her up to my room, placing her on the king zied bed and than placing the cotton quilt over her. I headed towards the couch.

"Please sleep with me," Tris whispered so quietly I nearly couldn't hear her.

She patted her hand beside her. I changed into some sweat pants and climbed in. Her lavender smelling hair overpowered the alcoholic smell of my shirt. I placed my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me before falling into a dooze.


	15. Susan?

**A/N: Tris's appearance is pretty different to the real appearance. Many people wanted me to make her look really people. Her in my mind looks like **_**CARA DELEVINGNE**__**.**_

"Tris?" Tobias said

"Tris,"

"Tris!"

"What," Tris groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"You woke me up just to ask that," Tris jokes.

"Tris, I'm being serious,"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she groans

"Seriously?"

"Tobias, get it through your thick skull that I'm fine and don't need any help, okay?" Tris snaps before getting out of bed.

She stomped to the bathroom, the one furthest away from his room. Her gaze stopped at the mirror, she stood there. She saw this girl in the mirror. There was blonde hair that got slightly damaged from the ombre, her eyes: blue but with a tint of grey, her well chiseled body. Her personality. Funny, sweet but yet strong and badass. When she was a pissed or angry she would be a bitch. But currently her face wasn't showing anything. It was pale, paler than normal, a large purple bruise on her cheekbone. Her lips were cracked with droplets of blood threatening to come out, dark circles under her dull eyes with numerous bags. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a large shirt that had the smell alcohol. Her wrist had rope bruises. _Why would anyone like me? _

Tris shook the thought out of her mind and stepped in the steaming shower. It came back.

_Why on Earth would Tobias like me, if no one else would like me? Like seriously, if he wanted me for sex he might as have sex with a twelve year old. I'm sure anyone would would love to have sex with Tobias. The bulky muscles, the hard abs, those luscious lips but most of all the mesmerizing blue eyes. Why would Tobias like me? _

Tris stepped out of the shower and place on a robe. She had no clothes. She walked back Tobias's room. She look for her bra and her underwear before placing them on. She knew wasn't going to die from wearing her underwear for another day.

"Here," Tobias's deep voice said, tossing a shirt towards her.

"Thanks," Tris mumbled before placing it

"Tobias, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just not feeling too happy for the past couple of days, I should be thanking your for saving me from," Tris took a deep breath "Peter and Al, I know you were just looking after me,"

"No Tris, I should be apologizing, I should have believed you after you told me you were fine on the first time," Tobias responded.

"I don't deserve you, your so kind and loving, you blame everything on yourself, not to mention your totally and absolutely hot," Tris says

"Tris, I am the one who doesn't deserve you, your absolutely beautiful, kind, sweet and loving," he declares "Tris, I-I-I love you,"

"I love you too," Tris says closing the gap between them.

"Are you really okay?" Tobias asks

Tris gives a small smile and nods. Even though inside she was a soft, small girl who wants to curl up and cry and cry.

"So continue about me being totally and absolutely hot," Tobias says smugly

Tris gives him a light punch on the arm.

"I'll go make some breakfast," Tobias announces before walking down the spiral stairs.

Tris had a small smile on her face but it was written with sadness. Tris walks further into the room. She slides down the wall staring into abyss. It was like her body had no soul in it. She curls up in a ball and lets the tears fall out. She lets out all her emotions.

Anger, Fear, Depression

_I am such a stupid idiot. I nearly got raped. I'm going to kill Al and Peter. _

Tris starts breathing heavily, one heave in and out at a time. It felt like something had possessed her. Tears running down her face and how hyperventilating. She was short of air and felt pain all over her. The world around her was spinning. Everything around her went a lot brighter. In front of her stood a humanly figure.

"Beatrice,"

A soothing voice spoke calmly. Susan.

"Susan? Ar-r-ren't you d-dead,"

"Beatrice, do you hate me?" she asks calmly

Tris sat there shocked.

"BEATRICE DO YOU HATE ME?" she starts yelling

"BEATRICE!" she growls

"L-l-leave me a-alone," Tris whimpers.

Susan had an evil grin on her face.

"You really think that jock loves you, he probably just said that so you would sleep with him,"

"W-why would he want to s-sleep with me?"

"Tris you haven't noticed that you are perfection? Look,"

Susan shoved her in front of a mirror. Tris looked at herself again. She looked different for some reason.

Her eyes stood out in her pale face. Her skin was soft and pulp. Her breasts were an average size and she had a small butt. She had long legs. She was quite tall. She had long blonde lashes and her hair was really pretty. Her roots were a soft brunette blending into light amber brown than her real blonde hair with soft, natural curls. She had a nice body from her active lifestyle. A thin nose, perfect eyebrows defined cheekbones, and thin lips.

"You see?"

"W-what did you do?" she ask

"I just made your bruise go away for a short period of time other than that I just placed you in front of a mirror," Susan explains "Tobias only want you for dirty and rough sex, not to mention you're a virgin, once he's done he'll go around wearing that like a badge, proudly, chanting that he took the virginity of the hottest and prettiest girl in the school,"

"Christina, Shauna and Marlene are so much prettier than me,"

"Than how come they didn't get Tobias; football star, intelligent, rich, not to mention smoking hot and handsome?"

Tris pauses on that thought.

"Maybe they weren't his, I don't know, his type, there gorgeous either way,"

"Either way he's going to do something bad, he has this gloomy aura around him and that isn't a good sign,"

Susan fades away and Tris collapses onto the floor, gasping for breath. Within a matter of second Tobias appears at the doorway with a worried expression.

"Tris, what happened?"

"It's fine, just a hallucination,"

"Tris, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, actually so fine I'm going to go shopping with Christina, I told her I would meet her there now," Tris says wanting to get out of his house.

"Okay?"

"Can you send me there?" Tris asks too sweetly

"Sure, you still want breakfast?"

"It's fine, just send me there,"

He nods and hands Tris her pants and heels.

"Uh this is a better shirt if you want it, it's really old,"

Tris nods and takes the black singlet. She cuts a bit of the end and tucks it into her shorts. She places on the stilettos. She grabs the back of Tobias's neck and pulls him towards her. Tobias prepares for a kiss, he places his hands around her waist pulling her towards him.

Tris stops just before their lips touch.

"Let's go," she whispers

Tobias groans still gripping on her waist, slowing dipping his hands down to he butt.

"Babe," he groans.

Tris gives him a cheeky smile before heading to the garage.

She gives a quick text to Christina to be at the mall.

They hop into his car and drive off to the mall. Tobias parks close to the front of an entrance. She places her hand on the expensive silver handle to open the boor but the door locks.

"Give me a kiss or I won't unlock the doors," Tobias says cheekily

Tris give him an 'are you serious?' look. In the corner of her eye she can see some DPH seniors walking by gluing there eyes in the car. She leans in nearly kissing him again but presses the unlock button which was on the center console. She smiles and gets out.

It wasn't until than she realized that Susan might be right.

**I just want to repeat this if you didn't read the front:**

**A/N: Tris's appearance is pretty different to the real appearance. Many people wanted me to make her look really people. Her in my mind looks like **_**CARA DELEVINGNE.**_

_**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, 155 REVIEWS.**_


	16. Love

Divergent Prestigious High

_"It's not whats on the outside, it's whats in the inside or maybe even both,"_

"TRIS, Oh My God, Are you alright?" Christina screams.

Tris gives her a slight nod. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Well, your bruise doesn't tell me the same,"

_Shit_ Tris thought forgetting about her bruise.

"You should have seen the others," she throws back.

"So what's so tragic that you _texted me _to go shopping," Christina questions.

"Well, uh, I think Four is using me," she replies

"WHAT? I don't think that's what Four does, he like never dates anyone and at this current stage he seems so nice and…" Christina rambles on.

"Christina why don't you date him?" Tris retorts.

Christina mumbles something along the lines of 'I would but I like Will'.

"Okay, so are we going to get you some sexy clothing or not!" Christina pumps.

-Next Day-

Christina slept over to help Tris to get ready for school.

It was 6am, something Tris couldn't already stand. Waking up early for make up and clothes? Next was Christina poking her eyes couple dozen times from applying mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

Her face touched up with foundation, powder and concealer. Than highlighting and contouring with bronzer. Don't forget about blush!

Than her lips that contained around five different lip products.

Her eyebrows were filled and her hair was curled into soft, bouncy spirals.

By the time Christina had finished with her it was 6:30. It took Christina 10 minutes to do herself seeing from how skilled she was at this.

She threw Tris the clothes she would wear.

A white crop top that ended around 2 inches under her bra. Washed out jeans and white pumps. As well as a white lacy push up bra and a thong.

"CHRISTINA WHAT IS THIS?" Tris shouted throwing the thong and bra at her.

"This makes your boobs bigger and this prevents underwear lines," she replies "It's what's required to be a Burberry Model,"

"Oh yeah, your dream job," Tris says rolling her eyes. "Oh and I'm not wearing them,"

Tris tosses them back to Christina finding her normal undergarments.

By the time they were finished it was 7am. Tris grabbed the White Ferrari 458 and drove her and Christina to The Pit to eat. She slid up her white, Gucci butterfly sunglasses up pulling back many strands of her in the process.

"No Tris, that'll ruin your hair!" Christina screeches.

Tris gives her an annoyed face, taking the sunglasses out of her hair.

"Where do I put them?" she asks clearly showing she doesn't have a bag.

"Here," Christina shows, taking the sunglasses and placing it in the middle of her crop top, pulling it down a bit.

"Christina isn't that a bit low," Tris points out showing a bit of cleavage.

"You're the one who came to me,"

They walk through the two automatic glass doors and sit at a booth.

"Tris?" her aunt, Tori questioned.

Tris looked up at her.

"Tori!" she exclaims

"You look so different,"

"Thanks, this girl is just amazing," Tris compliments nudging Christina.

Tori gives her a small smile. A part of her wanted to tell her that she didn't look like herself anymore, it's like there was a painted layer.

"So what would you like?"

"Two Greek Salads," Christina cuts in as Tris opens her mouths.

"Drinks?"

"Two glasses of water,"

Tori nods and walks off.

"Salad, really?" Tris asks

Christina smiles and nods.

Within a couple of minutes there food comes out.

-School-

Christina and Tris walked down the hallway. Tris caught many stares. She strutted to her locker finding Tobias leaning on her locker.

"Hello Gorgeous," Tobias compliments smiling.

"Hey," Tris says looking up.

His innocent, large, ocean blue eyes. His chiselled jawline. His high cheekbones. His full, kissable lips. His perfectly arrayed teeth. The two lines from his tattoo that creep out of his shirt. His deep voice.

He's polite, caring, kind and funny

His forearms being shown off since his check shirtsleeves are scrunched up.

One strap of his bag hangs from his shoulder carelessly.

His denim jeans showing off his long, muscular legs.

Matched with some black vans, laced up neatly.

His hair styled up.

He's perfect.

How could he be using her?

"Tris baby, I love you," he whispers in her ear softly and lovingly.

"Are you using me?" Tris blurts out unconsciously.

"What! NO, where on earth did you get that, Tris, I would kill myself before I use you," Tobias declares, "Tris I swear to God you are too precious to me to ever be used, you are beautiful, smart, selfless, brave, you are a perfect human being, I love every part of you, the way you talk, the way you walk, how happy and cheerful you are, I love every single microscopic part of you,"

"You are utterly flawless and I absolutely love you, I love you, I fucking love you Tris Prior,"

Tris smiles hearing that. Her suspicions on him using her vanish.

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>The bell rings making Tris rush writing down the last answer for calculus.<p>

"Ok class, complete questions 11-18 for homework,"

Tris writes that down in her diary before rushing out of the door into the crowded hallway. She gets to her locker grabbing her gym bag and placing all of her books in the locker. She grabs her gym bag running to the field.

She quickly gets changed and runs out on the field and squishes into her group.

Al walks up and places his cold hand on her shoulder. Tris immediately stiffens up. And turns around.

Tris drops her mouth open. Calling him bruised would be an understatement. All had a cut through his eyebrow a split lip. A black eyes and his cheek was still swollen. His knee and wrist was bandaged up.

"Tris," says Al, his voice breaking. "Can I talk to you?"

Tris scoffs. "Who do you think you are, help someone try and fucking rape me and you want to talk to me?" Tris says, angrily. Her voice breaks, a tear threatening to fall. _Tears are meant to lubricate the eyes, not for emotions. _

"T-Tris, I'm sorry, I-I d-don't know what I was doing, I never wanted to…, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, p-please for-forgive me," Al stutters.

"You know what you were doing, you were trying to-to rape me, rape me?" Tris confronts "You - you're a coward, never come near me again and if you do, I swear I will kill you myself,"

Al eyes go dark and he walks away disappointed in himself.

Tris wipes away the single, stray tear the moment it falls out of her eyes.

"Connor, your swapping places with Al," Tris shouts struggling to not make her voice break.

**A/N: Quite short but it has been a while since I uploaded a chapter. Sorry :/**

**School and everything. It's quite hard to find time to write.**

**I want to acknowledge that I did take some sentences straight out of the Divergent Book and may have taken a SMALL quote from a fan fiction that I absolutely love!**

_**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: 166 REVIEWS**_


	17. Date

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

"And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," Tris shouts clapping along to the music.

"Ok good, one last run through, I'll slot in," she declares before running in front of Connor and starting the routine.

Everything goes to plan until they stuff up the last part. Al accidently forgot that Connor switched with him. He tumbled into the middle right beside Connor. Both men panic when they see each other. Tris does a back handspring with Connor catching her by the hips than boosting her up. Tris and six other flyers stand in a perfect scorpion while some of the team tumble than run into their base group. Tris and the six other flyers jump out of the hands of the person holding them up getting caught by the base than boosted up in a heel stretch with only Connor holding her up. Tris jumps for a cradle. But Tris's base group mess up landing on the floor. Conner stands there waiting for Tris to land. Al thinks this could be his chance for him to make up to her. He places his foot around Conner's ankle and trips him with a sickening crack. Now Al is the only one standing up with a Tris falling towards him. He quickly reacts and catches her in a cradle position.

Tris looks up to see Al and jumps away frightened.

"What are you doing!" she shrieks

"If I didn't catch you, you would have a broken limb!" Al argues

"I told you to never come near me again!" Tris repeats. Al cringes when he hears that. "And I much rather have a broken limb than you catch me,"

Tris runs over to Conner to see what happened.

"Conner what happened?" Tris asks

"Al tripped me," Conner groans trying to move his ankle "I think he broke my ankle as well,"

Tris looks at the swollen and unusual looking ankle. There was a massive bump that was not supposed to be there.

"AL YOU BROKE THE CHEER CODE OF CONDUCT RULE 23, YOU SHOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY HURT A CHEERMATE," Tris shouts, "You are officially kicked out of the squad,"

Tris calls for the principle.

Within a couple of minutes an ambulance comes with Al in no sight.

The football team had came over and helped. Tobias walked up to Tris.

"I know this is terrible timing but I realised we never really went on a date," Tobias says

"Proceed," Tris says

"So will you, my princess, Tris Prior, go out with me on a date?" he asks

"Of course my prince charming,"

"I'll pick you up around 6, wear something between kind of formal,"

They finished with a quick kiss.

- Tris's house -

Tris has a quick shower; she washes off the fake her. Not only the makeup, the curls but as well as her personality. The tease, the hot girl.

She grabs the towel off the rack, drying herself off still standing in the shower. She wraps herself up in the towel before stepping onto the fluffy bathroom mat. She hesitates a little before placing her feet on the cold white tiles. She slows her pace down passing her fogged up mirror. Her eyes linger at little of what she could see of herself. Tris continued towards her wardrobe.

She placed on a black shirt and tucked it into some tight fitting jeans. She matched it with a cream trench coat. The tied the belts at the back and rolled up the sleeves. She grabbed her average large Chanel black leather bag. Tris placed on some tinted lip balm and a swipe of lip-gloss. She placed on some mascara and lined her eyes.

Tris took her hair out of the messy ponytail form the shower. She let her hair fall naturally. She brushed it out a bit before slipping on her black pumps.

While Tobias was freaking out.

"Shit man, what was I thinking, I don't even know if she'll like it," Tobias worries "She's special, she probably expects to like I don't know wake up in like New York ,"

"Dude you really want to go all out with this date," Zeke says

Tobias nods. "What if she doesn't like what we're doing?" Tobias repeats.

"Man, your whipped,"

"Shit I'm running late," Tobias curses before running out the door.

"Yeah by 45 seconds," Zeke states checking his digital watch.

Tobias quickly jumped in his Lamborghini and sped off to Tris's. He arrived at the front of the spiral iron automatic gate. He pressed in the key with the gate starting to open. Tobias drove up and rang the doorbell. Within a couple of seconds a beautiful Tris stood in front of him.

"Let's go," he says, holding out his hand.

Tris lightly takes his hand and they go in the car.

"So where are we going?"

"All the places you wish," Tobias replies starting to drive.

"I hate surprises," Tris mentions

"Well, you'll like this one," Tobias assures.

They arrive at the Navy Pier.

"Your new to the beautiful Chia town city,"

Tris nods in amazement. Everything was up in light, the whole strip, with the beautiful Lake Michigan surrounding it. But one thing stood out. The Ferris Wheel. It stood there tall and proud, slowly making it way around with every fracture of it lit up with beautiful lights. People scurried around. Tris gave him a quick kiss before running towards the cotton candy stall. Tobias came following behind chuckling. He gave Tris a peck on the cheek and bought them a large cotton candy. He and Tris shared it. Taking small pieces of the cotton like candy placing it in their mouths. The lovey dovey couple walked along the pier as they headed to an Italian Restaurant.

"Reservations?" the waitress said bored.

"Four," Tobias said with his deep sexy voice.

The bleach blonde looked up and stopped chewing her gum.

"This way," she squeaks with her sudden high pitch voice.

"I'm Brittany and I'll be your waitress for the night," she says staring at Tobias. "Ill be back with some water,"

Tris rolls her eyes before looking at the menu.

Brittany comes back with her tight white top significantly lower than before. She places Tris's cup of water normally. Than she leans all over the table flashing her cleavage to Tobias than placing the glass down. She purposely drops her small notebook to take the orders. Bending over with half of her ass flashed. Tris just sits there, her emotion covered with a sickingly sweet smile.

"I would like a BBQ chicken pizza," Tris says nicely.

Brittany rolls her eyes and mentions "Honey, that has so many carbs and protein, it'll make you fat,"

Tris gapes "Excuse me?"

She just flashes Tris a smile

"So what would you like," she says really sweetly to Tobias

"I would like to leave," Tobias states before standing up.

He holds Tris's hand and leaves.

"Bitch," Tobias says referring to Brittany.

"I wouldn't blame her, you are stunning," Tris compliments

"No as stunning as you,"

They stared into each other eyes deeply before Tobias being Tobias ran off shouting "YOUR IT,"

"OH NO you did not just do that," Tris shouts taking her heels off and sprinting after Tobias.

Tris caught up before jumping onto his back like a piggyback.

"You dick," she whispers in her before kissing his earlobe than peppering kisses down his neck.

"Tris, you know what you do to me," Tobias says nervously.

She just lets out a small giggle.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a long time so I decided to leave it at this. It's really late like 1 am but here you are.

_**REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: 178**_


	18. Rollerskating

Divergent Prestigious High

_"It's not whats on the outside, it's whats in the inside or maybe even both,"_

The couple strolled down the pier. Tris on Tobias's back holding her heels in her hands that draped over his shoulder. The wood creaked under there feet each step.

"What's your favourite part of the Navy Pier?" Tobias asks

"The Ferris wheel, it just stands there, it looks proud, confident with all those pretty light, it reflects bravery, not caring what people think of it, something I look up to," Tris says inspired.

"Well bravery is written all over you," Tobias compliments.

Tris gives a little chuckle, "Your so cliché,"

She sneaks a quick peck on his cheek.

"Since you love the Ferris Wheel so much, why not go on it," Tobias says a bit hesitantly.

A large smile appears on her face before telling Tobias to run.

They arrive at the end of a moderately long line. The flashed their neon green wrist bands while they passed the security.

The hopped onto their own little carriage, it had two benches on either side. Windows occupied the upper half of the carriage. The doors automatically closed when they started to lift off the ground. Tris sat like an hyped child. She was smiling, showing off her perfect, pearly white teeth. She was hopping in her seat while Tobias was sitting on the other side gripping the bench so tight his hands were turning white.

They lifted off the ground, ascending higher into the sky. Through the windows it displayed amazing scenery of Chicago. Tobias started going paler avoiding any gaze near the windows. Tris was admiring every miniscule part of it. The Willis Tower, the Aon Center, the Two Prudential Plaza and the John Hancock Centre. Tris smiled looking side to side until she saw Tobias; pale, gripping onto the seat.

"Your afraid of heights, aren't you?" Tris questioned

"Everyone is afraid of something,"

"I though you were afraid of nothing, you look so…badass,"

Tobias chuckles

"Your such and idiot," Tris says "Why did you go on the Ferris Wheel is your scared of heights?"

"Anything for you my beautiful Tris," Tobias says

Tris rolls her eyes. She slides over to Tobias's bench.

"You okay?" she concerns

"Yeah, just a little nerve-racking,"

"Would this relax you a bit more?" Tris asks innocently.

"Wha-," is all Tobias could say before Tris's plush lips lightly pressed onto his. Their lips moving in synchronisation. Tris lightly pulls on Tobias's bottom lip before pulling away. By then they were already descending.

Soon they jumped off the carriage with Tobias leading them.  
>"Come on, let's go, I want to do something," Tobias says.<p>

The two arrive at the roller-skating arena. People scattered everywhere, on the floor, turning, having fun. It was a pleasant sight reflecting happiness. Tobias finds two skates in their show sizes placing them on. They stood up on all four wheels gripping onto each other's hands.

"How do you skate with these?" Tris asks. She was a great ice-skater as in on ice with shoes that have sharp blades but she didn't know about wheels.

"I think it's pretty similar to ice-skating, you break using the front and I think you just like push from the front," Tobias answers uncertainly.

Tris shrugs her shoulders and holds Tobias hand before stepping onto the polished floor with many people and children everywhere.

The couple stepped on with Tris nearly slipping on her first step. Tobias quickly catches her by her hips.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," he says

Tris gives him a playful slap to his chest before getting back on all fours. They go at a slow pace holding each other's hand. Tris quickly figures out that it's a lot like ice skating. Tobias holds a tight grip around Tris's waist. Tris places her hand over his lighting a small spark. She suddenly bursts out of his grip skating at the speed of light but still holding Tobias's hand.

She wanted to make him fall and look stupid for staggering behind but unknown to her knowledge, Tobias played ice-hockey for a long time picking up how to ice-skate very quickly. Tobias speed his pace up skating right beside Tris with a smug smile on his face. Tris tries her hardest to surpass a speed that would outrun Tobias but he seemed to always keep up. Tris used her brain. The two were skating at a very fast pace holding each others hand. Tris abruptly brakes holding onto Tobias's hand than letting go. Tobias fell with a thud with Tris laughing in the background. He quickly got back up and scoops Tris off the floor, carrying her bridal style.

"Put me down," Tris screeches lightly slapping Tobias shoulder.

"Nup," Tobias says placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Please?"

"Until you say sorry for making me fall,"

"Hahaha, hell to the no, that was so funny, you being all smug that you could skate really fast and," Tris rambles.

Tobias give Tris a look.

"Please put me down?" Tris pleads.

He shakes him head.

Tris gives up after a couple of minutes of him carrying her with Tobias skating around. Them passing all these children and envious couples all skating by themselves on the floor.

"Sorry," Tris apologises

"No your not," Tobias teases

"True, but if you don't put me down, no kisses for you," Tris threatens

"Oh you and I know both know that, that would torture both of us,"

"Idiot," Tris curses at him.

"My little baby pumpkin," Tobias says sweetly kissing her on the cheek.

"If you let me down, I'll kiss you," Tris bribes

Tobias has a quick think of that before putting her down.

"Thank you," Tris says

"Your welcome, now my kiss, princess?"

Tris leans in placing her hands over Tobias hands that are on her waist. Just before there lips brush Tris threw his hands off her and skates off.  
>"Catch me," Tris shouts childishly.<p>

"Oh my gosh, your such a tease," Tobias shouts back annoyed chasing after her.

The two skated around with an occasional fall. It was an hour before they thought of leaving. Tobias went off to place the skates away and than go to the toilets. Tris sat on the metal bench placing her heels back on.

"You know how lucky you are to have a boyfriend like him?" A brunette said.

Tris turned around to see the girl. She was shorter than Tris. She had wavy brunette hair and dark eyes. Perfect winged eyeliner and red lipstick. She had a flower crown on matched with a white crop top with washed denim, shorts and some white converses. She rocked an olive complexion and a nice body. She was beautiful.

"I'm definite your pretty enough to grab yourself one great boyfriend," Tris compliments back.

"I have one, he's over there with his mates grabbing a beer," she points to an average height brown hair man. He was nicely toned and dressed nicely. "But he's nothing like yours, no way on Earth would he pick me up when we skate, no way would he hold my hand on the rink, no way would her hold me like you guys do,"

Tris blushed a bit.

"If I looked like you I would get a boyfriend that acted like a gentleman," Tris says.

"What do you mean? You're absolutely gorgeous," this girl said.

"I really don't think that,"

"Well, trust me, you do and your right, if I want a good boyfriend, I'll find one with manners," she says.

Tris smiles, "He's really that bad?"

"Self-centred, jerk to mostly everyone, flirts with every girl he sees, yep," she confirms starting to walk towards her boyfriend.  
>"I never caught your name," Tris says<p>

"Vanessa, Vanessa Burdge,"

"Tris, Tris Prior,"

"Well, nice to meet you Tris, but I have a boyfriend to break up with,"

And Vanessa walks away.

"Who was that?" Tobias asks coming back

"I don't really have a clue but I did help her with something," Tris says shrugging her shoulders.

"That's my Tris, helping everyone," he says kissing her cheek before the two walk away.

As there date came to an end Tobias brought Tris home stopping for McDonalds on the way home. Eating in the car jamming to David Guetta. They arrive at her doorstep. Tris throws her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. They actually lean in for a kiss before the front door open with Caleb standing there.

"TRIS GET IN NOW!" he shouts pulling his sister in.

**Next Chapter: 194 Reviews**


	19. Hit

Divergent Prestigious High

"It's not what's on the outside, it's whats on the side or maybe even both"

"What the hell?" Tris asks Caleb

"Get in," Caleb says

They enter in the expensive living room. Tris's mother sits there with her father.

"What's wrong?" Tris ask

"Where have you been?" her father booms.

"Out," she says

"With?"

"Four,"

"You've been out with him a lot lately,"

"Yeah,"

"What have you been doing? Having sex, getting pregnant, taking drugs?" he father asks furiously

"No! He just took me on a date," Tris admits

"TRIS! I've met boys like him before, they use there charming good looks, fuck a girl, get the pregnant and leave them,"

"Dad, can you stop relating everything to me having sex and getting pregnant,"

"OH, so you've done it, you whore, go and fuck some dude you met from school, you fucking little slut, what else do you do, go around fucking everyone!" her father shouts walking up to Tris.

"ENOUGH!," Tris's mother shouts standing up from the dining table. Out of the corner of her eye, Tris sees Caleb sink into the shadows of the hallway, slipping away, probably to drive away. Her father walks toward Natalie.

"Well, I don't want her to turn out like you! A fucking slut who fucks with everyone she sees, but you, you got pregnant and stayed, fucking stay with me and made her, this little whore!" he shouts towards her mother.

"How many times do I have to tell you the David and I had no connections!" Natalie shouts

"How about you tell that to my fist," Andrew shouts punching her mother in the face.

"How does that feel, your pretty little face getting ruined," he shouts

Andrew takes steps towards her cowering mother against the wall about to take about punch before Tris step in. She grabs the fist and turns her father around punching him in the fist.

"You whore," he shouts before a crystal vase and throwing it at Tris.

She ducks right in time.

"WHAT's WRONG WITH YOU?" she screams dodging all the items her throws at her.

"YOUR ALL FUCKING SLUTS," he screams back before throwing four steak knives at Tris. The knives fly threw the air perfectly aimed at her head, stomach, arm and leg. Tris knew there was no way to dodge them. Just before the enter the one foot mark of hitting Tris. Her mother steps in and flips the table making a thunderous crash of the oak table slamming against the marble floor. The steak knives stick out from the table.

"BITCH," Andrew shouts before throwing plates at Natalie.

Tris quickly grabs the chance to call 911.

"911, what the problem?"

"My father has gone crazy and is trying to kill my mother and I,"

"Address!"

"103 Divergent Road,"

"Be over in 5 minutes,"

The line went dead. Than Tris heard a shout. She runs into the hallway to find broken pieces of ceramic plate around her mother on the floor. Her face was covered in blood and Andrew stood there with a gun pointed at her mother. She hadn't heard a click to mean the gun was loaded. Luckily Andrew didn't see Tris so she grabbed a couple of steak knives and flung them at him. One on his back, his leg and arm. Not enough to kill him but to hurt him severely. He quickly responded back pulling the knives out of himself shouting at the same time. He gave Tris an evil smile before turning back to her mother. He held the blooded-tip steak knife towards the unconscious Natalie aiming for the neck before the door crashed down with a sound of a gunshot, something flew towards Andrew's back. He fell to limp, dropping the steak knife to the side.

"Tranquilizer" the police stated.

Tris nodded with tears brimming her eyes.

"Where going to keep in confinement first, than where going to take him to court than we'll transfer him to prison," a different officer explained

Her mother gasps, coming back to conscious.

"Ma'am, you should go to hospital," a nurse recommend.

"No,no,no," her mother said. Tris knew her mother had her troubles with hospitals but she never knew why.

"How am I going to check up on you?" the nurse asks

"Can't you do it here?"

She nods before crouching down and takes a look.

"Your lucky, you don't have any ceramic in your skin but there are some nasty gashes, I just need to bandage it up,"

Natalie nods. The nurse returns with some cream and gauze pads. She cleans up the wounds and comes to check Tris.

"Your fine, you should have a shower to get the blood off,"

Tris nods.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave the house, it's a crime scene now, you can grab your stuff and we can send you to a hotel," the officer says

"Oh, it's all right I know someone who lives really close," Tris says.

Natalie shoots her a weird look. Tris goes and quickly stuffs all her stuff in a bag. Natalie comes out with a suitcase and her massive bathroom duffel bag. It looked like she was prepared. _"Was she thinking about leaving?" _Tris asked herself. Her mother flashed her a sad smile. Tris reminded herself to asks her later. The two walk towards Tobias's house.

She hits the intercom.  
>"Who is it?" Tobias asks with his gruffy voice.<p>

"Tris,"

"Oh come in,"

"Uhh, I know this is weird but do you mind if my mum and I stay with you, I'll explain later,"

"Yeah that's fine,"

The gate starts to open and they walk up the driveway. Tobias runs down in slippers, some joggers and a white shirt. He had bed hair.

He quickly grabs the bags off Tris and her mum.

"Such a gentleman," her mother comments smiling.

They enter into the large mansion.

"If you hungry there is some left over pasta in the fridge, but I can wake up the cook," Tobias mentions feeling about guilty to wake the cook at 11pm.

"No, no, it's fine,"

He leads them up stairs.

"These rooms already have bedding and an ensuite with everything in it," Tobias mentions.

"If you don't mind I'm going back to sleep,"

Natalie gives him a kind sleep before entering the room.

"You coming?" she asks Tris.

"Yeah, I'm just going to talk with him a bit," Tris says running after Tobias.

"Thank you," she says

"It's alright, come on let's go to sleep," he says patting a place next to him in the king sized bed.

"I told my-," Tris was cut off with a kiss.

Tobias pulled her onto the bed not caring how dirty she was.

"Shhh Tris go to sleep, relax," Tobias shushed. He slung his bulky arm over her, pulling her closer.

It was the first time in a long time she felt protected and safe. Not worrying about what's happening with her life or that's shes in danger. She felt a small tender kiss on her forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Short Drama Filled Chapter!**

**208 review for next chapter**


	20. I

Divergent Prestigious High

"It's not what's on the outside, its whats on the inside or maybe even both,"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," he whispers<p>

* * *

><p>Tris wakes up, with a patch of coldness beside her in the large bed. She wondered where Tobias was. She rolls back and stares at the perfectly clean and intricate chandelier. A tear falls out of her eye wondering why one of the greatest days of her life ended so terribly, so horrifyingly. The date was amazing, it felt so real, it made her feel loved, it was so happy. She sighs loudly before sitting up. Tris places her cold feet on the cozy carpet and walks stiffly towards the bathroom. She stared in the mirror once again. She strips and has a steaming hot shower after she releases another large sigh. In the shower she thinks. <em>"Why was I so dumb to call 911 instead of protecting my own mother?" "I even knew that she didn't like hospitals!" "Why am I so silly?"<em>

After a while she placed on some clean clothes: a loose grey crop top and some jeans. She ties her hair up in a messy bun and starts to trot down stairs.

She hears sizzles and peasants smells coming from the kitchen. She sees Tobias standing there creating a stack of pancakes. Currently he had left the pancake sizzling by itself on the pan while he squirted some whipped cream on the side of three ceramic plates. Tris also spotted some cut strawberries and sliced bananas on a chopping board. He also had some ice cream and butter out. Tris smiled at the scene. She suddenly filled with happiness She heard a creak from the stairs. V Tris turned around to see her mother. Her eyes smiled and she looked clean and perfect as usual.

"Good morning," Tobias says cheerfully

"Mornin'," Tris cheers

"Good Morning Four," her mother says formally.

"Please Ms Prior call me Tobias," he says

"Than you shall call me Natalie,"

"Well, breakfast is ready, I let the cook have the week off since he needed to deal with some personal things," Tobias informs.

Tobias leads the two Prior women towards the dining room. He helps Tris and her mother with the chairs before scurrying off.

Tris lets her eyes wonder around the room.

"Did you use protection last night?" Tris's mother blurts.

Tris's eye bulge and chokes on her spit.

"Mum, Tobias and I did nothing, I just slept," she says

"Are you sure, you know you can tell me anything,"

"Mum, I am telling you complete and utter honest here,"

"Okay, what ever you say," her mother says.

Tobias comes trotting in with three plates of pancakes decorated with berries, whipped cream, butter and maple syrup. He places them in front.

Breakfast went pass quietly and quickly it ended up with Tris helping Tobias with the dishes.

"So tell me what happened?" Tobias asks as he washes a plate and hands it to Tris to dry.

"I got home and my brother dragged me in and my dad questioned me some things, like where I was, than her went crazy…"

Tris continued on telling the story but was cut off by a phone call.

"Hello?" Tris said

"Good Morning, may I confirm that you are Miss Beatrice Prior?" a man asked.

"Yes, I am,"

"I am from Cook County Jail, I need you to come down to the Chicago P.D. I need to tell you and your mother something,"

"Okay? I'll be at the P.D. in 10 minutes," Tris says

"Bye,"

The line went dead.

She turned around and saw Tobias gone. She ran upstairs and called for her mother before jumping into one of Tobias's cars and driving off. She walks calmly up to the counter with her mother beside her.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I am Beatrice Prior, I was told to come here,"

"Oh yes Beatrice, I'll call Sheriff down," she before speaking into an intercom.

Soon a tall man trotted down the hallway and spotted Tris and her mother, he lead them to a soundproof room. There were no cameras, just some soundproof walls with many clear windows, reflecting off light. Through the clear glass was the scenery of the busy police department living it's average, busy day.

"For starters I'm Sherriff Stilinski and you are probably going to hate me for telling you this," the Sherriff says loosing eye contact

Tris nods slowly. Her mother sat beside her not paying attention. She was staring out the window.

"Overnight someone killed your father, Andrew Prior,"

The sentence pierced Tris like a knife stabbed in her heart. Her father. Dead. All those happy memories, teaching her how to ride a bike, taking her to park, spoiling her with every. Sure he was a bit wild lately but he didn't deserve to die, Tris thought. Those lame jokes that he cracked with her, the camping trips, teaching her hand-in-hand combat, those warning about boyfriends. The person in these happy young memories of hers vanished. Her father was murdered. Tris let the tears fall this time. She didn't care what she looked like, she didn't care if she betrayed her motto of being brave, she didn't care that the fact tears are made for lubricating the eyes, she just let them fall. Drop by drop they fell down her face, her vision blurred. Her nose suddenly felt runny, her face was saturated with tears and she took long blinks squeezing more tears out than she had ever before. But her mouth stayed quiet. No hyperventilating, no gasping, no yelping just pure silence until she asked.

"How?"

"They broke the bars down and stabbed your father while he was in solitary confinement," the Sherriff explained.

"Are they going to find the killer?"

"No, it was all persisted by the government,"

"What?" Tris questioned

"Beatrice, your father was wanted dead by the US government, they sent out an agency to kill your father,"

"Does anyone know who killed him?"

"I'm sorry but I'm unable to tell you this information,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tris screams slamming her fists on the metal table that made a thunderous sound that echoed throughout the room.

"Beatrice, I don't know who killed your father, but some do know, it's classified and is illegal to tell anyone, including you, it also will be illegal if you tell the general public truth and finally the person who did killed your father didn't do anything illegal,"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, MY FATHER IS DEAD AND PEOPLE KNOW WHO KILLED HIM, JUST TELL ME ANYTHING," Tris screamed with tears flowing down her face. Her mother still sat on the side silent.

"All the information is classified, only Dauntless know anything," he replies.

Tris suddenly freezes. _Dauntless. _Tobias. Tobias is a senior agent he would know some stuff.

"Thank you," Tris says before rushing out with her mother.

When she arrives back she sees a note on the table saying the Tobias was out. She three places he would be. Out for a run, at the local gym or _Dauntless. _Tris charged upstairs and changed into complete back beforeShe ran back out before her mother could even pop out a word to her. She drove around the block than to the local gym. She arrived at her final destination, Dauntless. She walked through the dimmed, concrete hallways and arrived at the Pit. It seemed to be where everyone was she found her way to the middle of the cheering crowd. There stood a steaming Tobias with wrapped up knuckles and a fighter for entertainment. Tris saw three other entertainment fighter on a metal bench all had bloody noses and bruises everywhere. Two had slings. Tobias strikes three punches at his opponent all striking him harshly. One kick before a strong punch across the face spattering out blood of the opponents mouth. Soon enough there was four injured men getting treated on the metal bench. She looked back at the ring and Tobias had disappeared. She spotted him again leaving the pit. She ran after him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"FOUR," she shouted as she sprinted down the hallway. Tobias kept walking. Tris caught up and dragged his muscular arm and twisted him around.

"Go to the apartment first," he says refusing to look at Tris. They walk to the apartment and sit down.

"You know about my father, don't you?" she asks

Tobias nods.

"Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He was only going to get killed if he went crazy like the others,"

"The others?"

"Yes, Jeanine Matthews, Marcus Eaton, Eric and a couple more,"

"What happened?"

"Your father became apart of the Erudauntless, a strong, power hungry association, they were planning on taking down the government and changing in this system called Factions like our school,"

"Do you know who killed my father?" Tris asks

Tobias looked away.

"Before I tell you, I want to tell you the I do truly love you but-,"

"TOBIAS WHO KILLED MY FATHER?" Tris shouts getting impatient.

"I-I-I c-can't,"

"TOBIAS, MY FATHER IS DEAD, HE'S FUCKING DEAD,"

"Tobias don't you understand, someone that I loved is dead, he's gone forever and can never comeback, I need to know who killed him, who made him leave this world, my life, tell me, PLEASE" Tris screams crying.

"Tris, I did, I killed your father," he states loosing eye contact from her.

**A/N: I apologize for my long disappearance I was on camp! So happy to be home again.**

**Next Chapter: 230 reviews**


	21. Don't Know

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: **It's been a long time and I know this is a terrible sequel after that massive cliffhanger but this is the best I could think of, sorry.

Tobias placed his hand on his forehead in distress.

"Tris-,"

"You monster, you killed my father," Tris screams, crying. "I can't believe you, out of everyone it could have been, it was you, I trusted you, I believed in you, I-I-I loved you,"

"And I love you, Tris your father was going to get killed either it be me or someone else," Tobias explains

"If it was someone else, I would hate someone else,"

"But you would hate me for knowing,"

"Why would you kill him?" Tris shouts

"He was wanted by the government like I said before," Tobias pauses "He's killed 62 people, sexually assaulted 30 people and 19 of them were under the age of 18, he's harassed and blackmailed many people high up in the government,"

Tris avoid eye contact with Tobias.

"Tris, I want this to work but I know-,"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER," she screams crying once again.

"BEING IN DAUNTLESS, I MUST DO THE RIGHT THING TRIS, IT'S MY JOB!"

"WE'LL DON'T BE DAUNTLESS,"

"IT'S THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO DO!" Tobias shouts

Tris stands up and starts to walk out of the apartment. Tobias stands up too and grabs her wrist and pulled her back. He lightly places his lips on hers. Tobias stands there enjoying what may be the last time he feels these fireworks going throughout his body. His lips were elated when Tris's moved in synchronization. But soon Tris pulled back with a train of tears falling. She looked at the concrete floor before running out.

Tobias stares at the floor. It felt like something had shattered in him. He knew Tris occupied a piece of him and now she's gone. He felt incomplete, broken. His eyes pricked with tears. He willingly let them fall. He was heartbroken.

Tris though, she walked away. She couldn't do this; her first love killed her father. Tobias was so perfect, good. From his perfectly arrayed teeth to him helping everyone. His eyes were kind and warm. His scent was the scent of home. His smile could brighten her day. His soothing deep voice was like a lullaby. His love was phenomenal. It was like an invincible power. But he did something terrible, horrible, something that might be even unforgivable. Tris walked through the crowds crying. She hopped in her car and drove off.

The moment she stepped onto the oak floor she sprinted upstairs and laid on her bed crying, both for her father and Tobias.

She sat there crying for minutes, hours: who knows? She lets all her emotions. She looks in the mirror.

"Why would someone like me?" she asks laughing

"I'm an idiotic bitch,"

"I'm ugly, untalented, crazy, bitchy,"

"I'm a fucking slut,"

"Who would like me?"

"Tris you fucking idiot," she screams throwing the closest thing to her at the mirror, pieces went flying everywhere.

"Of course someone like Tobias wouldn't like you," she screams.

Tris looked at the shatter pieces of glass with silver painted at the back. The ends were so sharp, so pointy. She admired them, how this little piece could end someone's life, how it can dig through layers of skin.

She picked up a small piece and stared at her reflection. Her large blue-grey eye sat in the middle of the triangular piece. Tris always wondered why people would cut themselves.

"Tris, why is happening up-," Tris's mother stops talking when she sees Tris on the floor with cuts all over herself and holding a piece of mirror.

"Beatrice Prior, what are you doing," her mother asks sternly.

"Nothing, I just broke some things," Tris says

"Oh honey, you have cuts all over yourself and have mascara running down your face,"

"Just go away mom,"

"Tris, I'm not going to leave you alone when you look like your about to cut yourself,"

"Mom, just leave me alone," Tris urges.

"Tell me what happened,"

"Nothing happened,"

"Tris,"

"Tobias killed dad," Tris cries

"Honey, I know," her mother says.

"Why aren't you sad?" Tris sobs

Natalie lets out a chuckle.

"Your father was a bad man," she says staring into abyss

"Mom, how could you say that?" Tris shrieks, "You were in love with dad, you-you-you loved him,"

"_Loved_," Natalie emphasizes, "You father joined Erudauntless years before you were born but they never did anything serious,"

"Why did he join the Erudauntless?" Tris asks.

"Childhood Sweetheart," her mother simply stated. "In college your father loved Jeanine Matthews, she was…. the perfect one, blonde, skinny, intelligent, popular and rich,"

"They kind of remind me of you and Tobias, they were madly in love and they dated for quite sometime, everyone knew everything about them, they were the couple of Chicago University, he would die for her, he would do anything for her. They were the cliché couple, petty fights every now and than, carnivals, balls, dates,"

"Than how did you marry dad?" Tris questions.

"Well, there we're rumors that your father cheated on her with me since we were best friends, which was not true by the way but Jeanine believed the rumors, dumped your father and fled the country to Oxford University," Her mother said. "Once she left, your father and I fell in love, got married and had Caleb and she came back when I was pregnant with you and she saw us together one day and it didn't go well, your father literally stopped loving me the moment he saw her and Jeanine told me she was going to ruin my life,"

Tris's mother looked towards the carpet.

"She did, through your father, first she manipulated him into joining her 'club' that wanted to take over the United States Government, you were two when he started abusing me, he threatened to kill you if I told anyone or divorced him as you got older he told me that he would abuse you too if I told you,"

"Mum, oh my goddness," Tris says crying again.

"Tris, Tobias was right for killing your father, he hurt many people and families,"

"But dad was a large part of me when I was younger,"

"He actually wanted me to get an abortion so he and Jeanine could be together and take Caleb, but I said no, he followed Jenaine's instructions of being nice to you so that you would want to follow him when we got divorced," her mother said sadly "I'm really sorry Tris, but this is the truth and you and Tobias should be together, you guys are made for each other,"

Tris ended the conversation with one line.

"I don't know, I'll think about it,"


	22. Worth it

Divergent Prestigious High

_"__It not about what's on the outside, its about the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: Long time no see. I'm determined to finish this fanfiction.**

Tris POV

It's been a week since I last saw Tobias and it's been hell. I crave his touch, I compare him to everyone I see, I wonder what Tobias would do or what he is doing right now. My life's gone a little of the rails. I find out my father was an asshole who didn't even want me but I still loved him. I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't love him; he was a bastard dickhead. Argh fuck. But he did it so well, I wonder if he actually ended up loving me from this act. Than to make matter worse Tobias kills him, out of everyone in this world, Tobias! And there's my mom chilling on the side encouraging me to get back with Tobias, every single fucking time I see her. I look in the mirror, something I've been doing too much.

What have I become, dyed hair, Crop tops, high waisted shorts, lingerie, thongs, push up bras, revealing outfits, countless numbers of stilettos, tons of makeup. This isn't me. This is overdrive Tris. This is attention seeking, blonde bimbo Tris. This isn't me. This could be someone else but this isn't me. I'm Tris. I am selfish but I am brave. I'm not a person who likes to show off herself. I had a loving boyfriend and friends, that's all I needed. I didn't need attention from the rest of this world. I'm becoming someone that I used to despise. I grab a pair of scissors and cut off my dyed ends. I finish with my hair reaching a few inches below my shoulders. I don't care how it looks, I just want all my hair to be natural, like a clean slate. I start to pack all my non-used makeup, most of my clothes, most of my stilettos into a box. I drive to a charity organisation and give them twelve boxes full of this shit. This shit I don't need. Well it's Christina's birthday tonight and she's having a massive party. I know Tobias is going to be there but it's Christina's birthday party. I have about fifteen minutes before I have to drive off to the club. I quickly place on a white shirt and some black pants. I place on a little eyeliner for Christina, grab my timberlands before driving to the club. I know I will be the most underdressed at my best friend's 18th birthday party but this is the real me so I don't care. I enter the club and are surrounded by girls in clothes that don't go past mid-thigh with heels. I find Christina with a massive crown on her head in a skin tight back one-shouldered dress that barely reaches mid-thigh and she's in some classic Louboutins.

"Tris," she says drunkly "What are you wearing and what did you do with your hair?"

"Real clothes and I cut it,"

"Tris we're at a club and I'm turning 18," she slurs

"Christina I didn't want to wear a skin tight dress," I say

"Aww I loved slutty Tris," she complains

"OH great even you thought I was a slut," I exclaim angrily.  
>"Tris I know you've been going through a rough time and your sex toy broke up with you but it's been a week you need to get over it, move on, it couldn't of been that bad," she slurs clearly drunk out of her mind.<p>

But holy shit did she bite the fucking bullet.

"You want to know what fucking happened," I scream at her "My father was killed by Four and my father didn't even want me, he tried to kill me, he was apart of some fucking terrorist group and I broke up with Four, not my sex toy, we haven't even had sex yet, I fucking hate my self because I turned into a shit ass blonde bimbo,"

"No offense Tris, but you're kind of acting like a bitch right now," Christina slurs.

I'm fucking done. I know I shouldn't have done this but I slap Christina. She stumbles a bit and screams "BITCH!"

But I was already metres away from her making my way to the exit with tears falling down my face. I push open the door and run around the corner. I lean again the wall and slowly slide down cry like a fucking baby.

_Tris you don't have to cry._

"Hey Tris, I'm not going to ask how you are since it's an obvious no," a voice says.

I turn around my head and see Shauna, I chuckle a little remembering that I said that to her once.

"Tris I'm sure she didn't mean it, Christina's a little drunk," she says.

"What are you doing out here, it's a party, go and have fun," I persist.

"At the winter ball you didn't leave me so I won't," Shauna mentions

"I'm guessing you heard what I said,"

"Yeah, one hell of a life," Shauna sighs.

"Tell me about it," I say cheering up at bit "Shauna you should really go back, it's Christina's birthday party, you've known her longer than your boobs,"

"Tris, if I haven't told you this before you're really a role model to me, you manage to be nice and selfless even at your lowest points, something I would like to achieve one day," Shauna compliments.  
>"Thank you, it really means a lot to me when you say that," I say<p>

"Read this, as a favour for me," Shauna says handing me an envelope before going back into the club.

I grab the envelope, stand myself up and drive home. I greet my mom before going upstairs. I throw the envelope onto my desk before having a shower. I throw on some pyjamas before opening the letter. I recognise the handwriting. _Tobias_

To my beloved Tris,

I understand that you hate me. I understand if you don't ever want to see or be with me again. I understand that I killed someone you love. But I won't even pretend to understand how you feel about loosing your father. I never lost a person I love. My mother died from cancer when I was ten. I don't even remember what she looks like or how she was and well, I hate my father. I don't want any sympathy from you. I can't give you any empathy either. I _'kill people for the better good of this nation'_ or at least that's what I am told. I never really thought about the effect it had on other people until I was assigned to kill you father. I know this is a lot to ask for after what I have done but all I want from you is the truth. I know this is bold of me to ask but was he worth it. Was your father worth our relationship? If he his than I will respect that and your decisions and if he isn't well I will respect with what you'll do with that information.

Always will love you,

Tobias.

It hits me like a boulder. Was my dickhead of a father worth Tobias's and I's relationship? We relied on each other so much we didn't even think about what would happen if we lost each other. We loved each other so much we didn't even think about life without each other. Was a bullshit dad worth the time we had? Our first unofficial date, StudiO, it was the most fun I had in years, him introducing me to Dauntless, telling me his real name, his life story, skipping school together, his football games, the Winter Ball, his birthday, Peter, asking me to be his girlfriend, the first time we said I love you, our real date and my father's outburst. My father tried to kill me and once he was out of solitary his mission would be to kill my mum and I. Tobias protected us, that's why my mum loves him so much. Because if he didn't do what he did, we'd be dead. Tobias is everything to me, I was enclosed and shy but he showed me his world, his beautiful fucked up world and I love him. I love Tobias so much it hurts to not be with him. He is worth it, he's worth my father's life.

I look at the time, 1:34am. He's probably at Christina's party still. Fuck it if he's worth my father's life than he's worth hours waiting for. I drive to his house speeding past everything.

I don't even bother knocking I just walk straight in. I walk up to his room and see him sleeping. I turn on the lights and strip his blanket off.

"Tris?" he mumbles with his deep, sexy, sleepy voice.

"You're worth it Tobias, you're so fucking worth it," I hopelessly cry and kiss him straight on the lips. I cup his face leaning down while straddling his waist. He sits up and kisses me back running his hand through my hair but it's a lot shorter. He pulls back and looks at me.

"I like it," he whispers in my ear before kissing behind my lobe all the way down my neck to my collarbone and dangerously close to my breasts. I return his lips back to mine grinding down a bit. Tobias releases a raw groan from the back of his throat. I lift his shirt off and throw it away. I lick his abs while looking straight into his mesmerizing orbs. I return to his lips and hear my pyjama top rip. Tobias ripped the shirt and threw it away. He pulled back and asked me.

"Are you 100% sure?"

I nod and kiss. I move my mouth next to his ear.

"I want our first to be extravagant,"

"Pool, kitchen, couch, piano, car?" he suggest.

"How about outside," I whisper seductively.

I feel him nod eagerly.

"Public pool, there's one not too far away," he says.

I nod and get off him only in my pyjama and bra and him shirtless we run to his car and drive to the public pool. We jump into the pool and kiss. He pulls my pyjama pants and underwear off at the same time as I pull his pants and boxers off. He quickly unclips my bra and we continue to escalate from there.


	23. Depression

**Divergent Prestigious High**

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what on the inside or if you're lucky enough it may even be both"_

Tris POV

Boom boom, boom boom. A steady heartbeat. One that my father no longer obtains because of owner of this heart. My ear resting on his perfectly chiselled chest rising up and down from him breathing. Breathing, something that my father no longer does too. A wet tear rolls down my face onto Tobias's chest. It wakes him. He places my head on a plush pillow and turns to look at me. His eyes, one look and I forget everything. I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of sapphire. I close my eyes. I feel my wet, cold eyelashes touch my skin as another tear rolls down my face. _Tris stop crying_. One shaky breath, one last tear, one last memory. I open my eyes and look at Tobias's gorgeous face. I give him a small smile.

"I love you,"

Three words that string along with an enormous impact. Immense happiness. I lean over and kiss him. I feel a familiar spark; it lights up every string in my body. Our lips they move in sync, perfect for each other. I slowly place my hands around his neck, I begin to craw on top. Sudden coldness, a familiar mental feeling but this is physical. I realise we're _naked._

I place a peck on Tobias's lips before running out of bed to the bathroom. I grab a neatly folded towel and wrap myself in it. It's like a mental health blanket. It makes me warm inside and out. I walk out, a little sore, to Tobias's wardrobe, grab one of his shirts and I place my underwear on. A warm feeling surrounds me once again. I like this mental health blanket better, an abundant whiff of Givenchy Cologne, a spiky chin resting on my shoulder, warm, long arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey"

I feel a vibration on my shoulder. I hear every aspect to the single word.

"How do you feel?" Tobias asks

"Alright, a little sore,"

"Tris," I look at him in the eye. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," I reply

"Tris,"

I don't reply. I stare at the floor and think about Christina.

"Tris,"

_What have I done?_

"Tris,"

_I am nothing but a nuisance to this world_

"Tris!"

_I am useless, I am hopeless_

"Tris,"

"What!" I snap.

Tobias just stares into me like a hollow log.

"I think you might have depression,"

_Depression_

It sticks out like a sour thumb. I hear the word polluting my mind.

"This is all my fault," Tobias says, he starts to pace around wearing nothing but some boxer shorts.

"It's all because I killed your father, I shouldn't have don't that" Tobias says "it's all my fault, I am the worst boyfriend in the world,"

"I gave my girlfriend fucking depression I mean wh-,"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Tobias, I have always been fucked up, it's alright, you didn't give me depression, I gave myself depression,"

"But it's obviously about your father and well-,"

"Tobias," I exclaim "Depression is curable, I'll go to a therapist, it's not a terminal disease okay, I'll be fine,"

"Tris," Tobias stops "I love you so much,"

I flash him a small smile.

**At the therapist**

"So Tris what's wrong?" Dr Kennedy

Tris takes a deep breath and think of Tobias, who's sitting in the reception.

"Well, um, I have self-diagnosed myself with psychotic depression,"

"So you get hallucinations?" _Susan_ "Anxiety and paranoia,"

I nod

"Well why are you depressed,"  
>"Well long-story short, my boyfriend ,who I love a lot, killed my psychotic criminal father who I loved and thought loved me, and I keep thinking about my father, every time I think of my boyfriend, I think of my father and I just keep crying and crying and telling myself I'm hopeless and useless,"<p>

"And why do you think your hopeless and useless," Dr Kennedy asks

"I just question life, like what is our purpose on this Earth?" I say "Sure there are the blessed like celebrities who give back to the public with a gift that God gave them but what about the public?"

"What about the others who don't have a talent, who don't know their purpose in life, what they are here for? Its just grow up, fall in love, get married, have children, grandchildren and than die, what is this life?"

"Miss Prior, I do not believe that you have depression, you have acute self-doubt and a low self esteem, you don't seem to have paranoia or anxiety, you just question a lot and as for your father, your just mourning" Dr Kennedy explains "You as a curious human, question a lot, about life, about love, about anything generally, you wonder why the world can't be equal and why doesn't everyone care for one another, well to answer that it is because we as humans are selfish, we care for ourselves before caring for another and as for life, you mentioned the milestones, what about the added eighty years in between, you experience life changing memories and happiness and the public are here to cherish and choose the more blessed, without us they couldn't be considered famous,"

"Miss Prior, you're young, you still have a whole life in front of you full of hard choice and stress but within that there is fun and happiness twined in together," Dr Kennedy says "so get off his couch and live,"

I smile, it's true. Everything she said. I stand.

"Thank you, Dr Kennedy, you have helped me greatly and I could never repay you for the knowledge you have provided me,"

I smile and head for the door.

"Oh and Tris if this happens again, here is my business card, or you could ask your boyfriend," she says.

She gives me a strong smile showing off a perfect set of white teeth before I leave. I walk through the hall way with my nose held right and my posture straight. I think of things that make me happy. Happy on the inside, happy on the outside.

I spot Tobias in the corner on his phone. I happily prance over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Tobias, I love you so much,"

**AN: Long time, short paragraph, I'll get back to you shortly.**

**JSIAH02**


End file.
